A Walk in the Moonlight
by ClassicLove1029
Summary: Lily is head over heels in love with Remus. Or she thought she was. When something tragic happens and she needs a shoulder to cry on, James is there. What happens when two Marauders begin to fall for the same girl? Rape/sex/mature themes. Bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi all! So this is my first attempt at a short story fanfic. It's a different twist on a Lily/James/Remus triangle. I know many don't like the whole Lily/Remus romance to begin with, but I promise you it's not what you think. I will warn any readers though, that in later chapters (and not even THAT much later chapters) there will be some extreme mature themes. Is this a romance? Yes, ultimately it is. Do I include other aspects of life in my writing? Yes, I do. I was a history/social science major in college so I tend to add things in here and there that I learned about in school or things that I find important. Sue me! Even though I adore classic love stories and romances, life happens and I feel that including tragedy along with humor is a good mix in a story. I want it to be real. I want people to read this story and feel something; be it happiness, sadness, anger, whatever. Please let me know what you think through reviews. I appreciate them more than you know.

After my long (and somewhat boring) first author's note, please enjoy A Walk in the Moonlight!

ClassicLove1029

Chapter 1

Lily Evans was lounging on a big poufy chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, her nose stuck in a book. _Pride and Prejudice_, she thought, _is one of the greatest romances of all time. I wonder what our romance will be remembered as…_ Her long, scarlet ringlets were pulled up into a high pony tail, leaving a few flyaway tendrils surrounding her face. Her brilliant emerald eyes were narrowed, concentrated on the passage she was reading. Her slim, but toned figure was neatly folded: her legs one over another, and her arms resting on her stomach. Her milky skin shone with brilliance, and her cheeks were always slightly flushed. She was a spunky, spirited girl, who was brave as much as she was kind. Lily Evans could always be counted on to speak her mind. Not only was she courageous and outgoing, but she had a streak of shyness in her. Whenever she was embarrassed by something, her eyes became downcast, and her head cocked to the side. It gave her an aura of cuteness that complimented her sexiness, for Lily Evans was also sexy. She was the type of sexy that was unintentional. She didn't wear her skirt super short, or her blouse buttoned one too low. She didn't need to, and she knew it. She was altogether perfect, although she would never admit it. She sighed, feeling tiredness coming on when she heard the portrait hole open and someone rush inside.

"Hey, sweetie," a voice called into the common room. Lily grinned at the sound of the voice and opened her arms to welcome a boy falling into them. She kissed his forehead before responding with a, "Hello to you too, Rem."

She looked into Remus Lupin's eyes, falling even more in love with him than she already was. He had the most beautiful eyes. A tornado of emotions and colors, she could never pick exactly what color his eyes were. At the moment, they were a bright light blue, but tomorrow could bring something new. His short, sandy brown hair was currently in disarray due to his running, and the dimples around his cheeks were protruding in such a way that made him quite handsome. His tall frame was more lanky than muscular, and he had a small moon shaped scar on the palm of his left hand. He was a kind boy; a little bashful, a little introverted. Given the circumstances of his furry little problem, he was always slightly unsure if he belonged there. But when he looked into his girlfriend's (as well as his best guy friends) eyes, he knew that he had found people who cared for him.

"Darling, I have the most amazing night planned for us," Remus said as he climbed out of her arms and leaned against the chair, his arms behind his head.

"Won't you give me at least a little hint as to what we're doing?" Lily asked, knowing perfectly well that he wouldn't tell her.

He shook his head no. "No can do. The boys and I have to go finish setting it up. So… I'll pick you up at the bottom of the stairs at say, 7:00?"

"Sounds good. See you then, Rem," Lily said as Remus leaned down to give her a kiss goodbye.

"Bye, darling." With that, he hopped out of the chair and sped off toward the boys dormitories. Lily shook her head behind him, laughing in spite of herself. She and Remus, in her opinion, made an amazing couple. They had started dating in the beginning of 6th year. It was now the night before they all went home for summer vacation and Lily couldn't be happier with the way their relationship was going. The two of them were the perfect couple, everyone at Hogwarts said so. He was suave, charming, and treated her like a princess. She was beautiful, friendly, and madly in love with him. Lily leaned back against the chair and pondered different options for her and Remus' date tonight.

"Hello? Lily?" Lily snapped her head up and heaved a sigh of relief. It was only one of her three best friends, Rylee. Lily shrugged her shoulders innocently and giggled, knowing that she was caught day dreaming. Rylee rolled her aqua blue eyes and shook her short chocolate ringlets out of her eyes. Her tiny, pixy like frame rolled over the top of the couch and onto Lily's legs. She gave a large laugh for such a little girl, and stared Lily in the face. She was known to have a sarcastic smile with a sarcastic attitude to match, and today was no different.

"What're you thinking about, Lil? Wait. Let me guess. 'Oh, Remus! I love you so much! Muah, muah, muah! Blah, blah, blah." She stuck out her tongue.

Lily blushed to the roots of her red hair, looking to her entwined hands. She then snapped out of it, and threw her book at Rylee, who squealed in protest. "Remus is taking me somewhere tonight. I don't know where. I'm so excited!"

Rylee laughed. "I know you're excited! Let's go get you ready for this date."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Potter was a God. A sweet tempered, kind hearted, courteous, gentlemanly God. He looked like a God, although he would never admit to it. His tall, muscular figure towered over most of the boys at Hogwarts. His body was chiseled in the most perfect way due to his quidditch training. His somewhat messy black hair gave him a careless appearance, which made him all the more appealing because he didn't need to try to look gorgeous; he simply was. His eyes were a stunning hazel, with a dark, navy blue nearest the iris, and a greenish hazel on the outer edges. His glasses had disappeared after they fell off his face in a quidditch match. So, instead of finding them, he simply learned a spell to fix his eyesight. He never allowed himself to be so weak and defenseless again. He was ever so much more God like without his glasses. He was loved throughout the school, but he truly cared about being loved by only a select few: his best mates the marauders, his supposed girlfriend, and his choice girl friends from Gryffindor that he could tolerate with pleasure.

At the moment, the devious prankster extraordinaire was laughing at one of his best friend's romantic antics. His other best friend, Sirius Black, was teasing said romantic roommate about his plans for that evening.

"Oh, Lily! How do I love thee! Let me count the ways! One, two, three…"

"Sirius! Shut up, will ya? I have to finish getting everything ready so tonight is perfect," Remus exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. "Man, I need a cigarette."

"Remus, you know that's bad for you. And why does tonight need to be so perfect?" James asked, tossing a golden snitch into the air and catching it.

Remus smirked and rolled his eyes. "Because tonight is going to be THE night."

"THE night?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. The night Lily and I finally… you know…"

Sirius snickered. "Um, does she know that?"

Remus faltered. "Well, no. Not exactly… not yet. I wanted tonight to be perfect so she'd feel comfortable enough to… to…"

"Get jiggy with it?" Sirius asked, to the snorting of James in the background.

"No! Not that… just… make love… Doesn't it sound better that way?" Remus asked with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Well, how shall I put this, Moony? No," James added. "I can tell you right now, Rem; she is not going to want to go all the way with you tonight. I can almost guarantee it. And, I don't think it's a good idea for you to put this kind of pressure on her anyways. You know that that never works out in the end. I know you're getting impatient. But, the girl is the one to make all the shots when it comes to that, not you."

Remus looked from James to Sirius nervously. "Do you think so? Do you think I should just leave her alone about it and not do anything tonight?"

James and Sirius simultaneously replied "Yes" and "No." The two looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"What does James know about the situation? How many girls has he deflowered? If you don't speak up, it'll never happen. She'll be content with doing absolutely nothing until the wedding night," Sirius pressed to Remus.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius. "What do I know? What do you know, Sirius? How many girlfriends have you kept after you've slept with them? Oh, that's right. None. I'm not telling you what to do, Remus, but I still don't think it's a good idea."

Remus narrowed his eyes in thought for a few minutes. He finally raised his head in determination. "I'm going to go for it. She's ready. I know she is."

James sighed. "It's your funeral. Don't worry, I'll give the eulogy. It'll be a good one. As the tearful mourners walk past your closed coffin I'll say, 'Remember the departed, Remus Lupin; not as a total ass who didn't listen to his dear friend James, and tried to get on his girlfriend without her consent, thereby receiving a kick in the balls and a gun shot wound to the head, but as a kind, light hearted fellow…"

"Ha ha ha… Funny James. Really funny."

James grinned to himself, reflecting on his witty comment. But back in the deepest corners of his mind, he began to worry. In all the time he had known him, Remus had never been this happy. Lily Evans made him so unlike his normal self that James was hesitant to truly speak his mind. He was worried that once Lily was put through this attempt to steal her "flower" she would no longer trust Remus again, thereby destroying the happy, carefree person Remus had become. All James could do was to hope for the best, even though deep down he knew that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Remus called up the stairs. "It's 7:05! You're five minutes late!"

"Oh my goodness, Rem, can you give a girl a few extra minutes to make herself look good for you? Besides, you know that no girl is ever on time for a date. It's like a law of nature or something," was the reply.

Remus smiled in spite of himself. He was he had to admit, somewhat nervous about the date. He did not know how everything would end up, but he was hoping that he and Lily would be able to take their relationship to the next level tonight, and that she would have no qualms about doing "the deed" before marriage. He didn't know if he could wait that long, as shallow as it sounded. He loved Lily with all of his heart, and now he wanted to physically show her.

"Alright, I'm coming," Lily called as she descended the stairs. Remus' breath caught in his throat as he looked upon her. She was wearing a white halter dress that flowed around her as she walked. Her red ringlets were piled on top of her head with a few tendrils to frame her face. Her green eyes showed bright within her face, and a smile the size of England graced her lips.

"Were the extra five minutes worth it?" she asked as she came to meet him on the bottom step. All Remus could do was nod his head with his mouth open. Lily giggled and took Remus' hand that was held out to help her. The pair walked out of Gryffindor tower among stares and sighs. There was also James who looked on the pair with narrowed eyes. He had a bad feeling about this date, and he didn't know why it mattered so much.

"Hey Jamesie," a voice chimed behind him. James shifted his narrowed eyes to the girl walking up to him. It was Laura Brown, his supposed girlfriend. She had honey blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Although pretty, she was consistently found with an ugly smirk on her face. She had cheated on him twice, and he had taken her back because he thought he loved her. Now, she simply annoyed him, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her asking to fool around at the moment.

"Hey Laur… I thought you were going out with the girls tonight?"

"I am, silly. I was just wondering if we could sneak up into your room first for a little fun?" she finished with a smirk and a giggle. Laura was a year younger than James and James had been immediately attracted to her bubbly and bright nature. But James had been dating her for far too long to not know her tricks. She wanted him to take her upstairs so that they would become occupied with each other, and then she would simply crash there the rest of the night, thereby not giving him his night of freedom. James simply wouldn't stand for that.

"Sorry, but tonight's not a good night for me. I'm exhausted and I really just want to hang out for a while. Besides, why don't you want to go out with the girls?"

"Well, I –" Laura was cut off by Lily's three friends coming into the room. Rylee in her pixie like glory was leading the way, followed by Emma and Evelyn, twin sisters who looked like night and day. Emma had raven ringlets that cascaded down her back. She also had the most breathtaking crystal blue eyes. She was tall and lean, her muscles toned from her position as a chaser on the quidditch team. Her twin sister shared the crystal blue eyes and the height, but had platinum blonde, poker straight hair to go along with them. She held a beater position, and had a tendency of taking her anger out on opposing teams, even off of the field. Together, the twins were unstoppable on the house team, and were rightfully worshiped for it. All three were beautiful girls, and nearly every guy in the common room stopped and stared as they walked in. Evelyn, more commonly called Eve, spotted James on the couch, gave a little wave, and motioned for them to come over. James gave a nod and the girls came grinning to his side.

"Hey, Laur, how goes it tonight?" Eve asked as she glided up next to James on the couch.

"Yea, what's going on?" Emma and Riley chimed in as they occupied the armchairs next to the couch. Laura gave the girls a wave and smiled a fake smile.

"James and I were just about to go upstairs…" she tried to tell them, but Eve shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry, but James is promised to us tonight. Remus is off with Lily, and without our ringleader around, we need a babysitter. James gallantly offered to help, so… he's already taken. I hope that's not a problem…"

James could have kissed Eve at that moment. True, he knew it was bad that he didn't want to hang out with his own girlfriend, but he just needed a break, and hanging out with three of his other friends (even if they were girls) sounded great.

"Oh," Laura said sounding put-out. "James never told me about that."

James sighed. "I was about to when the girls came in. I'm sorry babe, but I've been hanging around you so much that when the girls found out that you were having a girls' night, they automatically stole me for the night. I barely had a choice in the matter…"

"Hey!" Riley shouted indignantly, her aqua eyes narrowing, "You wanted to hang out with us anyways. So there," she ended with her tongue sticking out.

James rolled his eyes at her and then looked to Laura. "Well, I'm sorry Laur. But now you can definitely go have your girls' night. What are you doing, going to Hogsmeade?"

She nodded yes and then turned towards him. "Yea, so I'll just see you later, ok Jamesie?" He nodded, and she bent down to give him a kiss goodbye. She then looked to the girls surrounding him, gave them the "ha-ha-he's-still-mine" look, and walked away.

There was silence around the group for all of three seconds before Emma stated, "Wow. That was awkward."

James nodded. "Yea, thanks you guys. I just needed a break from her."

Riley nodded. "We could tell. Was she using you as the excuse to stay in again tonight?"

He nodded again. "Yup. And I was so not in the mood tonight."

The three girls laughed. "Oh my god, that is such a girl thing to say…" Eve added as an afterthought.

Riley slid her gaze to James. "Now. I'm saying this in the best possible way, as your friend." She waited. After seeing James narrow his eyes, she continued. "I can see the way that you don't want to be around her anymore… and how you get annoyed with her… and how you use us as excuses to stay away from her… so, why don't you just break up with her and try to be happy with someone else? Everyone knows you're unhappy. Look at Sirius, he's been bouncing off the walls for weeks because you've been swamped with "Laura time" and come home complaining about her!"

James remained silent for a while. "I took her back, both the first time after she cheated on me as well as the second because I thought I loved her. And, I guess I've been trying to keep it that way. I just didn't realize that I've been falling out of love with her. I've been with her a long time. Over a year…"

The girls nodded. "We know! But you're so much more fun without her. C'mon! Let's get our minds off of boys (and girls) for the night and get drunk!" Eve cried out. The three others looked at her, and then to each other.

"I will, but in a little bit I need to send off a letter to my older sister Jenny. She's going to pick us up tomorrow from the station."

The girls looked at him again. "Alright!" they laughed and went to get James' stash of hard liquor in his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed the beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hi! So, I'm warning any readers out there that this chapter DOES have mature themes in it. I won't say what they are, but be warned. If you're uncomfortable with mature themes, then I suppose you shouldn't be reading this story. So, you can't say I didn't warn you!!!

I'm hoping that I have some readers out there, and even though this story is in its early stages, I WAS and AM hoping for some constructive criticism and/or reviews! I really do thrive off of reviews and criticism (so long as there's no rude unnecessary bashing going on) so PLEASE review!!! A writer loves nothing more than knowing that someone is thinking about what they wrote (be it good things or bad) or at least that someone's reading it.

On that note, enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to add this last time, but I am not dear ol' J.K. Rowling. Wish I was, lucky woman.

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, ready? One, two, three, DROP IT!"

Peter whispered an incantation and the tub of green goo fell on Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. This was no ordinary prank: the green goo dyed their skin and hair for at least a week, and there was nothing that would take the stain out of it.

Sirius laughed silently to himself and gave Peter a thumbs-up as the two boys covered in goo began swearing in several languages. Peter and Sirius quietly snuck off to another corridor and sprinted down the hall laughing and giving each other high fives as they went.

"That was great… and the best part is that they didn't even know it was us! Even though they'll probably suspect it was… That's alright. I can deal with that. It'll just give us another reason to prank them later!" Sirius rambled.

Peter nodded, "Yea!"

Sirius both narrowed and rolled his eyes at him. "Thanks for the enthusiasm Pete…"

Peter shook his head at him and raised his shoulders in a questioning manner. Sirius just shook his head and started walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Sometimes Peter was simply to boring to handle. Maybe James would be willing to hang out. It was his night off from that Laura girl, anyways.

As Sirius was walking back to Gryffindor Tower, however, he heard a girl crying in the corner of the corridor. Knowing that no matter whom it was, Peter would definitely NOT handle it well, he told Peter to go to the kitchens and pick up something for them to snack on. Since Peter was somewhat overweight and loved to eat, he obliged. Sirius made his way over to where he heard the crying.

Sirius loved being a Marauder. He had girls, pranks, and still managed to get good grades. He had short curly black hair and eyes such a dark brown they looked almost black to go along with his dark, Spanish complexion. From playing Quidditch he was immensely muscular, and his towering 6'3" frame attracted many girls to his side. So, he figured that if this girl was just dumped, he might be able to convince her to go out with him instead. Sirius Black was the definition of the word debonair. His suave attitude and charming demeanor made him one of Hogwarts' elite. He had the ability to charm anyone into doing what he desired, be it girls, teachers, and on occasion, his enemies. Sirius Black was, in all respects of the word, beautiful. This does not mean that he did not have flaws. His uncanny ability to find the worst insult to bring into an argument was amazing. He could be crude, rude, and insulting. He could be as warm as sunshine, and cold as ice. Sirius Black was a time bomb, anticipating an explosion.

What he didn't expect to find was a beautiful red-head sitting on the floor in a pretty white dress, wrapped in a blanket, tears streaming down her face. Her hair was a messy bird's nest on top of her head, and her wand was gripped so tightly in her hand, her knuckles were paper white.

"Lily?" he whispered to himself. Lily was supposed to be with Remus tonight. Why was she crying? Sirius knew that he was far too sarcastic and oblivious to girl emotions to handle this situation the right way. He tended to make big problems out of smaller ones, and he opted to find someone else to help her.

"Let me go find James… don't move!" he said to himself, more than to Lily who obviously did not hear him. He quickly left the hallway and went searching for James. Luckily, he found him only a few hallways away. He was on his way to the Owlry.

"James!" James stopped suddenly and laughed as he saw Sirius.

"Hey! I'm going to send a letter to my sister, Jenny. Can't wait to see her! And no, you may not shag her, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head in an effort to not laugh at James's expression. His face became serious again. "Look, I just found Lily in a hallway crying. You're the expert with girls and emotions and stuff. Can you talk to her?" Sirius asked. James just blinked.

"Lily? Lily Evans? Really? Where is she?" Sirius pointed down the hallway and James made a dash to find her.

The relationship between these to men could only be described as best friends and brothers. They knew when the other needed help. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Where Sirius was sarcastic, James was sincere. Where Sirius was cold, James was warm. Together, these two men could have ruled the school. But, where Sirius was interested in many girls, James was interested in one. So, when Lily needed someone or something, Sirius knew that James should be the one to help. James stopped at the end of the hallway and turned back to Sirius. "The girls are getting trashed in our room. Please go join them." Sirius nodded.

"Oh, and Sirius?" he called. Sirius turned again, "Don't tell them yet. About Lily." Sirius' dark eyes buned with emotion, and he nodded once more before turning on his heel and strutting down the hall. James walked in the other direction, turned down two more corridors, and came to see Lily crying in the corner. He walked slowly to her, softly calling out her name.

She quickly looked up and wiped away her tears. "James… hi. I was just…"

"What happened to you?" James asked, concern as well as astonishment lining his voice.

She looked around nervously before answering, "I… I just left… Remus."

James narrowed his eyes, a frown gracing his forehead. "How did your date go?"

Lily looked into James' blue/hazel eyes before allowing her own green ones to fill with tears. She shook them away and answered, "Horrible. We broke up."

James, stunned beyond belief crouched down in front of Lily and took her hands in his. "Why don't we go for a walk on the grounds and you can tell me all about it. C'mon Miss Pretty Girl. Let's go."

Lily remained silent, staring at his hands in hers. They were warm, his hands. They were soft and inviting. They seemed safe, like they belonged to a man who would never hurt a woman. They seemed like hands she could trust. Lily pulled herself to her feet after a millisecond of thought, and followed James to the front doors. Her shyness had come alive, and she was unsure whether or not she could trust James. He was one of Remus' best friends… why would he be so kind to her? But then, she underestimated the kindness and sincerity of Hogwarts' elite sex God, James Potter.

* * *

_Two hours previous…_

"So, here we are," Remus whispered as he uncovered her eyes with his hands. Lily caught her breath.

"Rem, this is beautiful. You did all of this for me?" Lily was overtaken by emotion while she looked at the Room of Requirement. Rose petals covered the floor. Yellow; her favorite color. There were candles everywhere, some were floating in the air, and others were surrounding a cushion that sat on the floor. This rather large cushion contained a picnic dinner with all of Lily's favorite foods: chicken fettuccini alfredo, garlic bread, and some chardonnay wine to go along with it. There were also chocolate covered strawberries and some vanilla ice cream for desert. Remus took Lily to the cushion and gallantly sat her down before sitting down next to her.

They shared an enjoyable meal, talking of friends, family, and of their own relationship. Remus told her how he wanted to be with her forever, and then proceeded to give her a silver necklace with a pearl shaped like a tear drop on it. Lily, speechless, could only kiss Remus in thanks. This is where things went awry.

As things became more heated, and their kissing became more passionate,

Remus began kissing her neck and moving down into her chest and stomach, and

Lily became somewhat alarmed. He had always let her call the shots when it came to this sort of thing. And he was definitely taking the lead now.

"Rem, um… what are you doing?" Lily asked in a timid voice. Remus came up to face her. He smiled at her and touched her cheek with his fingers.

"I want to be with you, Lil. BE with you. Like, y'know… I want to make love with you," he whispered into her ear. Lily overtook by emotion, and somewhat uncertainty, shivered. Remus looked into her eyes. Those eyes of his, the tornado of emotions and color looked deep into her bright green eyes, asking for acceptance. Lily knew she could never deny him anything, so she nodded her consent.

As he was taking off her clothes (Lily couldn't physically do it herself) Lily lay still and frightened. She had never done this before (contrary to popular belief, being outgoing did not mean that Lily was advanced in love making skills) and she was somewhat scared to get this close, physically, to anyone. She had pictured her first time quite differently. She had wanted to be an equal participant, not simply lay there frightened. She felt that lovemaking was something incredibly special, euphoric, and most importantly romantic. While she loved Remus, she wasn't sure that he had the right touch. She assumed that since she was having so much trouble accepting this physical relationship with Remus, that he may not be the one for her.

Both parties were now fully unclothed, and Remus was positioning himself on top of her. He spread her legs apart with one of his own, and made his way into moving inside of her when she suddenly realized that she definitely wasn't ready for this. Being frightened was not what love making was about. Lily was shaking with fear, the terror in her eyes fully visible to anyone who would look. True, she thought she loved him, but she figured that if she was truly that in love with him, she wouldn't be so scared to have sex with him. It was too late however, and he was already inside of her. She yelped in pain when he first moved, but he didn't stop.

"Rem, please… I don't think I'm ready for this. Can we stop? Please?" she pleaded, her emerald eyes searching into his eyes with fear. But he wouldn't look at her.

"C'mon Lil, I'm already in there. It won't hurt after a little bit. Just let me finish."

Lily, now standing up for herself claimed, "No. Remus, stop. I need you to stop."

But he wouldn't stop. He was too caught up in the moment. Lily began crying out in pain, but Remus took that for pleasure, not for pain, and kept going.

Lily, now coming to the realization that she was being raped by the man she considered her loving boyfriend, began to cry. Silently of course, but she began to cry. Crystal droplets ran down her face, and she gave up fighting, gave up hope that he would let her go.

Just when she was getting used to the pain, Remus changed. He became rougher, harder, and scarier to Lily. He began growling in her ear and clawing at her skin. He bit her neck and pulled her hair. Lily, truly becoming frightened at this point got a chance to look into his eyes. They had changed… they were no longer blue, but black. He was acting like a monster and she couldn't take it any more. After kicking and punching him, she managed to push him off of her and roll out from underneath him. Remus, not liking the way this situation was going tried to bring her back to him.

"Lil, c'mon. I'm almost finished. Just… let me finish."

After picking up a wine glass and throwing it in Remus' direction, watching the glass shatter into a million pieces, Lily grabbed her white dress and shoes and took her wand into her hand. She pointed it at his face. "No, Remus Lupin. I said no, and I meant it. We're done. Don't touch me again."

"But Lil," he tried to call after her.

"No! Do you realize what you just did, Remus Lupin? You RAPED me! If a girl says no, and you don't stop, guess what? It's rape! And I will not stand to be in a relationship where the first time we have sex is where you raped me! I'm leaving. And don't expect to call me your girlfriend any more, because I'm not. Just… stay away from me."

With that, Lily threw on her dress and shoes, all the while keeping her wand pointed at Remus. She then summoned a blanket to wrap around her, and left the room, Remus watching her all the while. Lily's courage lasted until she ran out of the Room of Requirement. As soon as she crossed the threshold, the tears poured out of her gorgeously tragic emerald eyes, as she blindly sprinted away from the room. As the door closed, Remus punched a wall, finally realizing that he had made a major mistake and he didn't know if he could ever get the love of his life back.

* * *

"So… let me get this straight. He sort of like… turned into a monster?" James asked her as they walked through the grounds. The moon and stars were entirely visible, and Lily still had her blanket around her shoulders. She was even letting James hold his arm around her, though she still trembled with fear as she talked about her experience.

Lily nodded. "Yea, it was like… he was a wolf or something. Clawing and… and… biting and…. I know about him being a werewolf. I've always known. But I didn't think he would… actually hurt me… I didn't know there were side effects of his condition… he never told me that… he was… s-so scary-y…" she was tearing up again, her voice shaking and crackling with uncertainty and fear.

"Shhh… hey, it's alright. That does not sound like Remus though. I wonder what happened," James asked himself, shaking his messy raven hair out of his eyes.

"I'll tell you what happened," Lily started, her spirit somewhat rejuvenated. "He's a self-absorbed jerk who only dated me to get what he wanted, and now he has it. I'm not speaking to him again. I just can't! He's a horrible person! He never loved me. "

James stopped and turned to her. "You don't really mean that, do you, Lils?"

She stopped and thought about it. "No. I think he did. But I will never date Remus Lupin again. I could never look at him the same way. He took my… my...." Lily paused. She tentatively gazed into James's hazel/blues before quickly looking away and blushing. "I know you must think me a prude. But I had so wanted to be in love."

She wanted to be in love. She thought she WAS in love. Remus had always been nothing but a gentleman. He showered her with love and affection. Or what she thought was love. But it had never truly felt right with Remus. Lily was alright with the idea of sex before marriage; so long as the right man came along. But she had had no desire to sleep with Remus; she realized that now. Perhaps they weren't as in love as she had once believed. Lily considered herself a romantic. After reading the most famous love stories of all time, she could not help but want the same thing for herself. Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy, Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde were only a few she adored. Love stories were classic. Love was supposed to be classic.

James nodded in understanding. "You're not a prude, darling. Wanting to be in love is something we all desire. Being in love when you make it is the ultimate feeling in this world. You'll find that, I promise. Some man will sweep you off your feet. And you will be better than him, because, Lily darling, you are quite perfect. But he will deserve you, and you will be happy. And that is all that matters. I know it."

Lily peered up at the God like man standing next to her. He was… too kind to her. She did not deserve these words of praise and comfort. She was… dirty. Tainted. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was drown her self in the shower. She wanted to get rid of his scent. It was almost too much to bear. Remus had taken her virginity, and with it, some of that spunky fire that was so beloved by all who knew her. James was too good to her, and she didn't deserve it. She said nothing in response, her dark emerald eyes staring at the ground with an utmost sadness unknown to James. He could never truly understand, but Lily was thankful for his kindness and sincerity.

"Lily? Please say something."

Lily looked James in the eyes, her tear ridden eyes full of heartbreak and sadness and saw concern there. There was genuine concern in those gorgeous blue/hazel eyes. "Thank you for talking with me James. I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

Shocked, James grabbed Lily's shoulders and turned them towards him. He bent his head to look her straight in the face. Here she was, just raped by her boyfriend, and his best friend, and she was apologizing to HIM! For supposedly ruining his night!

"Oh, Lily darling. I'm so sorry. This has been terrible for you. Please believe me when I mean that I'm very, truly sorry."

"Why should you be sorry, James?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I mean, I… I, well…" James spluttered.

"James?"

James sighed. "I knew that Remus wanted to have sex with you tonight. I told him it wasn't a good idea, and that he shouldn't try it but... I'm so very sorry. I should have done more to stop him!" The guilt was written all over James's face, and Lily reached outward to stop his ramblings. Her small white hand seemed even smaller when touching his face. He stopped rambling and looked down to her.

"James. Please listen." His eyes did not leave hers, and she shook her head and gave an impish smile before saying, "It was not your fault. You did not throw yourself on me. You were my savior tonight. You have tried to make me forget about it. If anything, I should be thanking you for your generosity and kindness towards me, a girl you hardly know. So thank you, James Potter, for being the sweetest man in Hogwarts tonight." And she reached upward, closed her eyes, and kissed his forehead like a mother would a child. James moved his stunned face away from her incredibly tempting lips and after searching through her shining emerald eyes, pulled her into his chest tightly. He knew she needed to be held, and he knew that if he looked at those lips any longer, he would want them against his own.

"Lily darling, I think maybe you should stay away from Remus tomorrow. Let yourself settle down, heal. Perhaps in time you can forgive him. But you won't be able to tomorrow. Don't worry, I will keep him away." Lily pulled away from his embrace and nodded her agreement to his statement. In doing so, she let the blanket fall from her shoulders.

James looked to her shoulders and arms and his eyes widened in anger and disgust at what he saw. There were scratch marks all up and down her arms, teeth marks on her lower neck, and blood stains on her white dress. "Lily! He did this to you? How could he?" he finished in a whisper.

"James, you've already told me to forget him, and you're right. Just leave it alone. I'm not talking to him any more. I'll be fine. You should be too." But she tried to hide her battle wounds from him anyways.

James narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head, but despite his conscience, decided to agree with her. "Alright. I won't say anything so long as you go and take care of yourself. Come on, I'll take you to the tower. You can go get yourself cleaned up and jump into bed."

Lily smiled. "Thank you, James. I really appreciate everything. And James… please don't tell anyone, not even the teachers. I don't want anyone to know."

James paused. "Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone? You really should report it. What he did was a crime, you know that right?"

Lily nodded and looked away. "I know it's a crime. But I don't want anyone else to know unless I WANT them to know. So please don't say anything." After he nodded his consent, somewhat unwillingly, she gave him a hug letting the blanket fall once more. James winced at the bruises that started to show. He pulled out of the hug and brought the blanket up to her shoulders again.

"Please keep this on, sweetie. If I keep looking at those bruises, someone else will have some to match."

* * *

Extra Author's Note: So. I warned you! I know that what I had happen between Lily and Remus was somewhat difficult to read. It was difficult for me to write too. But I feel like this situation happens to a lot of girls (and even guys) and I wanted to write about it. I know I have her not telling any one about it, or reporting it. This was done on purpose to prove a point. The majority of rape victims never report what happened to them. It's a serious issue.

On a lighter note, I hope you enjoyed my version of Sirius. Although I love James more, I gave Sirius my sarcastic and witty nature, which you'll see more of in coming chapters. I just love those boys!

Please, please, please, PLEASE review! I really will appreciate it. I promise!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

Hi all! Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate them. I know last chapter was a little harsh... but this chapter and the next ones to come aren't nearly as bad. This story is actually coming out to be more angsty than I anticipated... isn't it strange how that happens? I don't know why I'm writing so angsty... I really shouldn't be. So, I just have to share... I got engaged this past weekend! My fiancee and I have been dating for five long years and he popped the question! Gah!!!So I'm really excited!!! So, another post for you!

So again, don't know why this story is so depressing and angsty but I'm trying to add a little more humor to it. This chapter has a little bit of both, humor and angst. It's a bit of a filler chapter, but it ends with a bang. So please enjoy! And review!!!

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. Enough said.

**Chapter 3**

"So… I love you, Sirius!!" Eve cried as she flung herself into Sirius' arms.

They all laughed and Sirius gave her a smirk, running his hands through his curly hair. "Well, Evie. Do you now? C'mon, dance with me!" He and Eve stood up and started waltzing around the boys' dorm room. Rylee and Emma laughed hysterically and began to imitate Sirius and Eve's terrible waltzing. The group had been playing drinking games for the past hour, and was quite drunk. They were so drunk in fact, that they didn't realize that Peter had walked into the room. That was until he made his presence known by throwing a doughnut at Sirius. Sirius looked up to where it came from and grinned at the sight of Peter.

"Hey, dude! Where's James? C'mon, join us! We're all trasheddddddddd!!!"

Peter shook his head and tried to speak. "Sirius! Sirius, have you seen James? I can't find him anywhere! After we played that prank on Snivelous and Lucius, I ran into James and he was running somewhere, and now I –"

"We played a prank on those two! Where was I? How was it? What'd we do?"

"Sirius! Shut up!"

The girls and Sirius stopped dancing at the urgency in Peter's voice. Sirius looked to Peter as seriously as he could and asked, "What's wrong, dude?"

Peter sighed. "James has been missing for like an hour and a half. I went and looked for him for like another hour, but when I got caught by Dumbledore, he just told me to come back here and leave James alone. What do you think happened to him?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe he got lost going to the Owlry… maybe he enraged a couple of large barn owls and they were so angry that they knocked him out the window! What if he died dude!?"

"STOP SAYING DUDE!!" Rylee yelled. "The only thing we can do is sit here and wait for him. Dumbledore told us to leave him alone, so that's what we've gotta do. And, in the meantime, give me s'more of that whiskey! Who ha!!"

Sirius shrugged to Peter. "She's right, y'know. Let's enjoy the last night here and party!"

Peter looked anxious for all of three seconds and then shrugged and accepted the shot Emma gave him. "Cheers! Hope James doesn't get pissed that he missed this!"

* * *

Lily climbed through the portrait hole, hoping no one was around so she could sneak into her room. James dropped her off at the portrait hole before going to the owlry to mail a letter to his sister. She made it all of five steps into the common room when she encountered a suave, savvy boy sitting on a chair in front of the fire, watching her with his eyes narrowed. Lily continued to make her way towards her stairwell, but Sirius wouldn't let her get away that easily.

"Hello, Lily. How are you on this fine evening?"

Lily stopped and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She turned slowly around, and faced the glorious boy/man that was Sirius Black.

"Hi, Sirius. What have you been up to tonight?" Lily began softly. She sniffed the air. "Whoo… don't tell me. I already know. Little trashed, are we?"

Sirius smirked, rolling his smoldering black eyes. "I was, until I took a sobering potion. The other girls who got plastered with me are up in your dorm sleeping it off. So, why don't you sit down next to me for a while and chat?"

Lily looked longingly toward her dorm room, and then back at Sirius. "I'd really rather not –"

"Please. I insist." Sirius gave her an assuring smile as her eyes darted from the chair to the stairs. She finally settled on sitting in the chair, and plopped right into it. Sirius gave her the warmest smile he could muster, and leaned in a little closer to her.

"So. How was your date? Where's Remus?"

Lily faltered, clamming up like a shell. "Um… I'd rather not talk about my date, and I don't know where Remus is." She lowered her gaze to the fire and cocked her head in shyness.  
Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You don't know where he is? He's your boyfriend, isn't he? By the way, have you seen James? I know he was with you. Actually, I sent him to talk to you. Such a smart, _sensitive _lad, James is."

Lily raised her gaze to Sirius's face. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What? Then if you saw me, you should know why I don't know where Remus is."

Sirius' coal black eyes softened. "Did… something happen tonight?"

Lily's hardened expression did not change. "All I'm going to say is that we broke up. You can get the other details from Remus himself."

Sirius got out of his chair and moved closer to Lily. She leaned away, obviously discomforted, and not entirely sure if she was prepared to be so close to a man, but Sirius put his arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner and gave her a squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to. I guess I just want to know if I can help."

Lily relaxed a little and allowed herself to be hugged by Sirius. "I appreciate it, Sirius. I really do. But it's so new and I'm still so completely out of sorts about the whole situation that I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk…"

At that moment, the portrait door opened and Remus walked in. Lily froze, horror plastered on her face and in her eyes. Remus saw her sitting next to the fire and made a mad dash towards her.

"Lily! Please! Let me explain!"

Lily stood up, shaking in her blanket. Her eyes burned fire as she stared down her one time love. "I said it's over, Remus. I meant it. I'm going to bed. Sirius can interrogate YOU for a while now. Goodbye."

* * *

"Is she alive?"

"I'm not sure… she never closes the drapes around her bed. Maybe Remus is there with her…"

"OOOH! I hope so… they're so cute together. Remus is a dream… and such a sweetheart!"

"I know… I wish I had a relationship like that."

"Alright, girls. Enough already. It's almost noon, so I think we aught to wake Miss Lily up, and then head down to the Great Hall for lunch. The train leaves at two anyways, so she needsto get up." Lily recognized Rylee's voice.

"Lily?" came a comforting voice, attempting to prod her awake. Lily opened one eye and glared at the sudden burst of light that entered her bed. The girls had torn open her drapes and sunlight was pouring into the room. Lily remained underneath her fluffy comforter, completely unwilling to leave the safety of her bed.

"What?" she asked, a little grumpily and completely out of sorts.

This in and of itself caused the three girls to look at each other questioningly. Lily was always pleasant. They rarely had an argument with her, and she was almost always in a good mood. And besides that, she had just had a supposedly amazing date the night before. She should be in the best of moods.

"Are you alright, Lils?" Emma asked as she and the two other girls climbed onto the end of her bed.

Lily, sighing in contempt, sat up and rubbed her emerald eyes. "I'm fine. I'm simply not feeling well today, that's all.

Eve shook her platinum hair out of her eyes and studied her friend. She had dark circles under her eyes, was paler than usual, and had an aura of sadness around her. Not to mention… were those bruises? "How did your date go last night?" she asked tentatively.

Lily automatically stiffened. "Not so well," she answered. "I really don't want to talk about it." She lowered her eyes to her clasped hands. She was gripping her hands so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Why? What happened?" Rylee asked, concern lining her aqua blue eyes.

"We… well, we kind of… Remus and I… we broke up last night" Lily said to the shocked looks of her best friends' faces, her own face void of emotion.

"But… but why?" Rylee asked. "You two are the best couple in school… you're always happy together and… I don't know… sunshine and rainbows?"

Emma and Eve looked at each other with identical expressions of exasperation, shook their heads, and turned their attention back to Lily.

"Look," Lily started, a single tear escaping her eye. She quickly wiped it away. "I'd really rather not talk about it. It wasn't a pleasant experience, I'll say that. Remus showed me a side of him that I didn't like. I REALLY didn't like it. So, it's over. And if you three want to help me out at all, you can keep Remus away from me until we get home for the summer."

The three girls looked at each other with questioning eyes, and then back to Lily.

"Sure, Lil. Whatever you need, you know we're always here for you."

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall for lunch today? Or would you rather do something else?" Rylee asked carefully.

"I really don't want to eat anything at all" Lily replied flatly.

"But you need to eat something…" Eve exclaimed. "How about a picnic? This way we can go wherever we want, talk amongst ourselves with little to no eavesdroppers, and you don't have to deal with… you know who. Let us call him Bob."

Lily almost allowed a smile to leak. She pondered this for a moment. She knew she shouldn't be hiding away in her bed. But she definitely did not want to run into Remus either. A picnic sounded like a fantastic idea.

"A picnic sounds alright."

Eve smiled. "Wonderful! Alright," she said all business, "Emma and I will go to the kitchens to grab some lunch. Rylee, you should go find James or Sirius. Tell them to keep Remus away from us. They probably know why by now. And, Lily. You just get yourself out of bed and into a quick shower."

Lily smiled, despite the wrongdoings of the night before. "Thanks, guys. I needed this."

With that, Lily got out of bed and walked to their shower.

* * *

"Look. You and I both know why I'm asking you for this favor. I shouldn't have to ask for it at all. I know that he's sorry for whatever he's done, but I need you to keep Remus away from us. The girls and I are taking Lily for a picnic out on the grounds for lunch. Just make sure he doesn't come looking for us."

Sirius smirked, his coal eyes gleaming with mischief. "Why should I? What business do I have at keeping Remus away from you girls? Why should it be MY responsibility? What do I get out of ---"

"Sirius, shut up. Don't worry, Rylee. I'll make sure he stays away," James interrupted. Sirius gave James an exasperated look at the destroying of his fun, and threw himself onto his bed. Rylee gave Sirius a look, shook her chocolate ringlets out of her eyes, and then turned to James with a smile.

"Thanks, James. She's just… not in a good place right now. We're trying to make her feel comfortable."

"No problem. Now go," James gave her a reassuring smile and shooed her out the door before closing it. He turned on his heel, and gave Sirius an annoyed expression.

"Was that necessary?"

"Of course it was. That girl is a fox. I simply wanted the opportunity to talk to her and possibly steal my way into her knickers. Is that so wrong?" Sirius asked sarcastically, lounging on his four poster bed.

"Argh!" James yelled, "Do you really not know what this whole break-up is about? Now you want to try to get into Lily's best friend's knickers? Real intelligent, Padfoot. Really."

Sirius's face showed signs of doubt and worry, and he asked, "It was that bad, huh?"

"It was," James responded.

Sirius looked down at his clasped hands. "I feel sort of guilty about it, y'know? I encouraged him. I told him it was OK. If I hadn't been so… ME..."

"It's not your fault. Let's just do what we can to talk to Remus. I bet he needs it."

At that moment, Remus came sulking out of the bathroom. His normally crystal blue eyes were a dull blue grey color. His cheeky grin was replaced by a frown of considerable difference. His body seemed to hunch over, which was a completely different look from his normally proud and tall figure. He looked like a broken man.

"Hey Moony, what's going on?" Sirius asked, a little nervously.

Remus shook the water out of his hair, and looked at Sirius' feet as he answered. "I got dumped last night."

James, whose loyalty was torn between a best friend with a broken heart, and a girl who was taken advantage of, could not keep the censure out of his voice. "What, did your date not go well?"

Remus' eyes turned slowly to James. His posture stiffened significantly as though he was prepared to fight the oncoming hostility. "No, it didn't. Lily changed her mind midway through sex, and claimed I raped her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. No, my date did not go well. And now, I've lost a beautiful girl that I loved, all due to your stupid advice!" Remus began his confession looking at James, but ended looking at Sirius, obviously placing the blame of his misfortunes on his best friend's advice, and not himself.

"Why did you tell me to have sex with her, Sirius? Why? You said that if I didn't do it now, we'd never do it! It's YOUR FAULT! You did this to me! You told me to have sex with her! And now it's all ruined! Thanks to you, I have no girlfriend!"

Remus was getting steadily closer to where Sirius was laying on his bed. He didn't have his wand on him. He obviously did not want to let magic cause Sirius pain. He wanted to do it with his own two hands. Sirius, seeing the oncoming danger, stood up firm and tall, coldness in his black eyes, and yelled back at Remus with conviction.

"Me? This is my fault? How? You said you wanted to have sex with her! You planned the whole date so that by the end of the night you would have 'made love' to her! I just played along!Since when do you take everything I say seriously? Never! So don't you DARE try to place the blame on me! You are the idiot who RAPED YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Even I know that when a girl says stop, you stop! It's not my fault your happiness is shattered! It's yours!"

James looked anxiously between his two best friends, not sure who to hold back. "Guys… lets just take this… back a notch…"

"Mine? MINE!! You planted the idea in my head! You, you womanizer! Sirius Black, resident Casanova told me to have sex with Lily! It was YOU! And I am going to make you pay!!" Remus made to lunge at Sirius, but James was too quick for him.

"Levicorpus!" James cried and Remus was floating in the air unable to attack the Sirius, who was left standing next to him. James turned to Remus with his hazel eyes, and pleaded with him.

"Remus! You don't know what you're saying! Stop this, now. We are your best friends. We know that you just lost Lily. We know how happy you two were together. But, it's not Sirius' fault that she's gone! And there's no telling if she will be gone forever!" Remus stopped tearing at the air to listen to him now. "You need to pull yourself together. You need to show Lily that you're sorry for what happened. You need her to see that what happened last night was not the REAL you. You need to show her that you LOVE her. But, you also need to give her time to settle down. Let her go home for the summer. Let her think about what happened. If you must, write letters. But do not go to her today. She will probably kick you in the balls and shoot you in the head, just like I told you yesterday."

Remus managed a little smile. "I know. But…"

"No buts, Remus. Give her some space. Then go back to her."

Remus sighed a deep sigh, while looking at Sirius, the menacing look in his eyes forgotten as remorse took their place.

"I… Sirius, I… I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. I know it's mine. I just can't believe I lost her. Lily Evans could have been my everything. And now she's gone… She's gone, and I'm alone… again… and it's my fault… it's my fault…" Remus stuttered as he fell back onto his four poster bed and began to sob. James and Sirius glanced at each other before opening the door and walking out of the room, giving their grief stricken furry friend some time alone.

**Second Author's Note:** So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, a little humor and a little angst. I hope everyone is liking this story... it's my first one, but I feel like it's going ok. So again, please review and let me know what you think of it!!! Any thoughts? Any predictions??? I want to hear them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hi all! Sorry it's taken me a little longer to update. It's been sort of a crazy/hectic week. I have to say, I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews. I know it's kind of a pain to do it, but I REALLY DO appreciate them. I want to know that people actually like this story. I mean, I'll keep writing it anyways, but I WILL update quicker and more frequently if people actually tell me they WANT me to. And, to those of you who have reviewed, THANK YOU!!!! I only received one for last chapter but that's alright. I don't mean to whine or anything... I just want to know what you think!

This chapter is a little different. There's a flashback which is in italic. So don't get confused!

I think what I'm going to do from now on is post once a week. I'm thinking from now on it'll be on Sunday... those seem to be the best days for me. This week is different because I'll be busy on Sunday night, so you're getting the post now. However... yet again... if I get reviews I might be inclined to post more... we will see...

Anyhow, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters... only what they do.

**Chapter 4**

"So, Jamsie. Want to head up to your room and shag?"

James attempted to conceal his annoyance by not rolling his eyes, but he did a poor job. He sighed and turned to observe a smirk on his girlfriend Laura's face to accompany her raised eyebrow.

"Laura, I'm sorry but I can't right now."

"Ugh!" Laura cried, "why not? We only have an hour or so before the train leaves. And then you will go to your house, and I will go to mine, and Iwon't SEE you for at least a week! I can't go that long without sex!"

"Ok, I know I'm going to sound like a girl, but am I just sex to you?" James asked looking into her brown eyes. Laura giggled at that.

"Wow, you really do sound like a girl! Of COURSE it's not all about sex, Jamsie. I mean… you are just… so gorgeous! We make the perfect couple! We're both so attractive and we look amazing together! Plus, we've been together a long time. And sex is just a part of our relationship. And I won't see you for a long time, and I want us to be together before we don't get a chance. You know your mum doesn't like me. She doesn't like it when I come by the house. She's so mean sometimes! She says that I'm not good enough for you. So, it's not like we can have sex at your place."

James shook his head in disbelief. Not only had Laura not told him what he needed to hear (that she loved him) but she was bashing his mum!

James shook his shaggy mane out of his eyes, and looked his girlfriend in the face. He really tried to see her. See into her soul. He could not believe how different Laura was since the first time he'd met her.

:::Flashback:::

_James Potter was running down the 3__rd__ floor corridor with Sirius on his heels. The pair had just escaped the wrath of Filch and Professor McGonnagal, and were laughing with gleeful excitement at the prank they had just pulled. _

"_Prongs, that prank was totally worth whatever type of detention we get for it," Sirius exclaimed his ebony eyes shining with excitement, and his black curly hair in disarray. _

_James grinned a perfect grin and answered with a laugh, "I know! That 4__th__ year Slytherin scum Rosier totally deserved the beak and feathers we gave him. And that wonderful rendition of the chicken dance in the Great Hall at dinner was the icing on the cake!"_

_Sirius laughed along with his brother and slowed to a brisk walk. "Can we go do something else? I'm on a total prank high right now. Oh! Can we go steal all of Filch's supplies and hide them in Moaning Myrtle's toilet? Classic!"_

_James laughed and was about to answer him when he rounded the corner and ran smack into someone. They both landed on the floor in a heap. Sirius turned around at the noise, and snickered at the sight of his best friend and brother intertwined with a girl on the floor._

_James quickly picked himself and turned to offer his hand to the girl. "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I must have run into you."_

"_That's alright," responded the girl. "I shouldn't have been walking so fast."_

_Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Prongs, we've got to get moving. I hear Filch coming. If I can get out of the detention, you know I will."_

_James turned to the girl. She smiled a cute dimpled smile. "You two were the ones who hexed Rosier. That was hilarious!" _

_James smiled a triumphant smile. "Yep, that was us. Hey, do you want to be our alibi?"_

_The girl smiled. "Really? Sure! I wasn't in the Great Hall anyways. I saw your prank from the entrance hall. So… we were hanging out in our common room, and then on our way to dinner when we heard the commotion in the Great Hall. Sound plausible?"_

_James grinned at the girl. "Really? You'd do that for us?"_

_The girl grinned and nodded. "Sure! I'll have you know that I have a spotless record. If I tell them you were with me, they won't question it. So, what do you say?"_

_James looked to Sirius who smirked but nodded. James turned back to the girl. "Thanks. Hey, what's your name?" _

_The girl blushed. "Laura Brown. And I already know you, James Potter."_

_James beamed at Laura, his hazel/blues shining. "You know, you're kind of pretty Laura Brown." Sirius made gagging noises in the background. Laura blushed appreciatively and looked at her feet. _

_James shifted his weight back and forth, partially in nervousness and partially in anticipation. "Would you like to have dinner with me? You know, since we were supposed to be going to the Great Hall anyways?"_

_Laura looked into his eyes. "Sure, sounds wonderful."_

_Sirius stomped his foot in frustration. "God, Prongs. Are you finished? Let's go! I'm hungry, and I really need food in my stomach to deal with this insane sappiness."_

_James rolled his eyes, but blushed all the same. He held his arm out to Laura. "Don't mind him. He has the mind of a three year old. Shall we?"_

:::End of Flashback:::

How could a girl who was so fun and kind become the girl he was looking at? Laura still looked the same. She had the same brown eyes and honey blonde hair. She was still 8 inches shorter than him, and had dimples in her cheeks. Laura was just not the same person he had fallen in love with. James knew that yes, he had changed too. But the differences he saw in himself did not even compare to the changes he saw in his girlfriend. She was no longer kind; she was rude. She was no longer laid back; she was jealous. She was no longer sweet and caring; she was whiney and self-centered.

What's more is that she had cheated on him twice, and both times James took her back. What did that say about him? What kind of man takes back his girlfriend after she cheated on him? TWICE? It would be different if she seemed sorry for what she did, but she didn't. It was almost as if she expected him to take her back. And now, she was telling him how much she did not like his mum.

James considered his mother a saint. Nora Potter had once been a great auror at the top of the Department of Aurors at the Ministry. She was brave, strong, and so very kind. She had been on a mission to France when a group of Death Eaters caught her off guard. After a vicious battle, and being outnumbered five to one, Nora had been de-wanded and was awaiting the Death Eater's mercy. They had decided to break her body and soul, and then kill her. Before anyone could come to save her, Nora Potter had her spine snapped in so many pieces, magic couldn't fix it completely. Being in a wheel chair was very hard for her to handle, and Nora's personality suffered for it. She was forced to give up her career as an auror; the job she loved. She became withdrawn, and removed from society and her family. But she overcame her depression and once again became the mother that James Potter and Sirius Black adored. For Laura to not like her was similar to her saying that she didn't like him. James could not tolerate that.

Laura had said that Nora told her she wasn't good enough for James. James could not believe it. His mum would never be so rude to someone her son loved. And, if what she said was true, then James would respect his mother's opinion over his girlfriend's.

James was unsure how to proceed. He knew, especially after his conversation the night before with Lily, that his relationship with Laura was over. Lily's ideals about romance and love truly inspired him to look at his own relationship. If James was truly honest with himself, he was not in love. He wasn't even in like any more. He was in annoyance. It wasn't fair to Laura to keep stringing her on. James believed that it was better to let her go and allow them to have the summer to heal.

"Laura," he started, messing up his black hair in nervousness. "I need to talk to you. It's serious."

Laura was picking at her nails. She looked up when he said her name. "Oh? Sure. What is it?"

James took a deep breath, straightened his tall, lean back, and spoke. "Laura. We have been together for a little over a year now."

Laura nodded. "Uh huh, yes."

James, a little perturbed that she didn't seem to be as into this conversation as he was, continued. "We've had some really great times together. But, there haven't been many lately."

Laura, who was distractedly looking at the posters on his dormitory wall, now looked at James in the eyes. "I know. It's because we've been at school. But once we get home for the summer, we can do a lot of fun stuff!"

James held his breath. "I think maybe this summer, we should consider not seeing each other as often. You know, spend some time apart."

Now giving James her full attention, Laura frowned. "What exactly are you saying?" she asked, her voice raising in volume just a tinge.

James looked to his shoes, avoiding her eyes. "I think we should break up for the summer. If we still want to be together when we get back to school next year, then… we'll take it from there. But… look, I just need a little space. I need to find myself."

Laura, getting upset, turned beet red and then yelled, "And what! You can't 'find yourself' while being in a relationship with me? Why do you want to break up, James? WHY? Is there someone else? Is there??"

James sighed and tried to put his hands on Laura's shoulders. She shrugged him away. "I just feel like we're growing into different people. I want to discover who I am; who I'm going to be in this world. And, I need to do it alone."

Laura huffed. "That isn't an excuse! If you're going to skirt around the issue, then fine. I'll do it myself. I want to break up, James! Go, find yourself! See if I care! But don't be surprised if I come back next year and want nothing to do with you! You selfish prick!" And she slapped him on the cheek before turning on her heel and storming down the stairs.

James looked after her, worry in his eyes, a hand on his cheek. Despite how he felt about Laura, he didn't want to hurt her. She wasn't the girl for him, and he knew that. But James wanted to still remain friends with the girl. It didn't look like that was a possibility at the moment. The man who resembled a God had fallen from grace and into the real world. The real world where people get hurt and fairy tale romances were just that: fairy tales.

* * *

"Lily. Please eat something."

"No, thank you."

"But we got your favorites; turkey sandwiches with a garden salad and a slice of New York cheesecake!"

"Those aren't my favorites."

"Even if they aren't, could you please take a bite?"

"No, thank you."

Rylee glanced at Eve, worry etched in her eyes. Lily had refused to take a bite of the picnic the girls had brought out for her. They were seated on a large rock right next to the lake. Their trunks and luggage were already taken down to the train, so the girls could just make their way there when they so chose. Eve tried to give Lily a one armed hug, but Lily shied away from her and looked out across the lake. Emma, who was braiding Rylee's hair, attempted a stab at conversation again.

"So, is anyone else hurting from our drunken debauchery with the boys last night? Because I know that without that sobering potion I took this morning, being in the sunlight would have killed me."

Rylee and Eve giggled, and Lily looked back to the girls. "What did you girls do last night?"

Eve threw back her platinum blonde hair and responded, "Well, originally it was us three girls and James Potter that were supposed to be getting wasted in the boys dorm. But, James left for the owlry and never came back. Sirius came to join us later, as did Peter. But not James. I wonder what happened to him any how?"

Rylee narrowed her eyes. "I dunno. Perhaps that evil witch of a girlfriend caught him on his way back and kept him away."

Lily turned sharply to Rylee. "Evil witch?"

Rylee smiled to herself, and then stopped at the look on Lily's face. "You know. Laura Brown? I guess she's been pretty awful to James lately. That's all I meant by it."

Lily turned away from her friends again, searching the skies over the lake. He had given up his evening of fun to listen to her sad sob story. She owed him more than she had thought. James was such a generous, kind person. Lily wondered why she had never truly noticed before. Perhaps she had been so wrapped in her relationship with Remus that she had given up on truly getting to know his friends. Lily felt somewhat ashamed and abashed at this realization. Remus had taken so much from her already. And now she was realizing that while she was with him, she was oblivious to everything else. It made the situation so much worse. Suddenly a shadow came over her, and Lily turned around to see who had joined their party.

James Potter stood in all of his glorious handsomeness. The breeze blew his shaggy mane in all different directions, and the sunlight behind him made him seem unreal. He smiled in greeting to the three girls, and then turned his gaze to Lily. He searched her eyes for some sort of reassurance. He didn't find it.

"I've come to find you," he started, "because the train leaves in a half an hour, and I thought you would prefer to be on it."

Rylee checked her watch. "Merlin, you're right! Girls we've got to go! Lily, dear, please, please eat something! Let's go!"

Eve and Emma grabbed the picnic basket and went to help Lily up, but James beat them to it. "Come walk with me, Lily?"

Rylee paused to look at Lily's face, which showed no emotion. "Is that alright with you, Lily?" she asked, worry lining her voice.

Lily nodded and was raised to her feet by James. "We'll go straight to the train and save you girls a compartment," James responded to Rylee.

The three girls nodded and ran off to return the basket to the kitchens. James looked to Lily, who would not meet his eyes and began leading her off in the direction toward the train. He studied her for a moment. Her fiery spirit seemed to have diminished even more than it already had yesterday. Her skin was so pale one could almost see the blue veins beneath it. She had dark purple circles under her dull green eyes, and her posture became hunched over, as though she were trying to fold up within herself. Even her gorgeous red ringlets hung low and dull.

They walked in silence for a while before James plucked the courage to talk to her.

"How are you today?" He asked in a quiet voice.

It took a moment for her to respond. "Fine," was the response.

James looked to her arms. She was wearing dark blue rinse jeans and a zip up sweat shirt. "How are your arms?"

Lily rubbed them in response. "They're fine. The scratches are gone, but the bruises are still there. I fixed them before I went to bed last night. Essence of Murtlap. I always keep some because I bruise like a peach," she replied.

James nodded, relieved that at least she had no more scrapes to constantly remind her of the ordeal. He was not sure if he should bring up Remus. He knew that she probably would not want to talk about him. He did not know whether hearing he was torn up beyond relief would make her feel better or worse. Luckily, she beat him to it and he was spared his awkwardness.

"How is he?" she asked in a small voice. Immediately James looked to her eyes. They were downcast, so he could not see what type of emotions were running through them.

"He… well, to be honest, he is a complete mess. He tried fighting Sirius this morning."

Lily's gaze quickly skirted to his hazel/blue one. "He did not really fight him did he? Sirius is alright?"

James sighed. Here she was, just taken advantage of by her boyfriend and she is more worried about Sirius!

"Sirius is fine. Don't trouble yourself with him. My concern is about you."

Lily's eyes shifted in and out of focus, and then looked out into the direction of their walking. "I've told you. I'm fine."

James attempted to pull his arm into the crook of hers, but she pulled away. "Lily, please. Don't lie."

Lily turned to him then, her green eyes a lit with a fire he had seen once before. "Who are you to know when I am lying? I said I was fine and I meant it. Please don't badger me any longer!" she cried in frustration. A moment passed, and she covered her mouth with her hand. She turned to James, who stood frozen to the ground, a stricken look on his face. She took two steps towards him, her arms raised, but she stopped short, a tear in her eye.

"James. I… I'm sorry."

"Would you like me to go?" he asked in a cold voice.

"James, please. I do apologize. I just… I've only ever talked about this with you. The girls don't know yet. I don't know if I want to tell them. I don't know if I CAN tell them. You're my soul confident in the world, James, and I know so very little about you! You… you have a girlfriend! You have a life that I know nothing about! And here I am spilling my heart and soul to you! You are too kind, far too kind to me. Did your girlfriend get angry with your staying with me last night? I don't know! I do not want to be a wedge between you and your girlfriend. I do not want you to leave her to listen to me. I am not worth that! James, I'm not worth it!" By now, she was crying a new, tears streaming down her face.

James's look of anger turned to one of sorrow, and he hugged the poor girl to his chest. She was sobbing into his shirt, but he didn't care. She needed affection right now; a human comfort. And for some reason, she would not lower her defensive walls to her friends. This poor girl had gone through the most heartbreaking ordeal, and now, she was apologizing to him AGAIN for taking up his time! She seemed to be so self sacrificing, so worried about being an inconvenience to others. While he wished she would concentrate more on herself, he had to admire this trait in her. Her kindness was unmatchable. He pulled her away from his chest and looked into her watery eyes.

"Lily, you ARE worth it. Do you know how many people love you? How many guys would love to be in a relationship with you? You are worth it, Lily. Do you hear me? You are completely worth it! Do you want to know about me? I'll tell you what you want to know. And just so you know… Laura and I broke up this morning. It had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me."

Lily nodded her head, wiping the tears from her face. She tilted her head to the side, her downcast eyes not leaving her feet. Her shyness was charming, even in this awkward situation.

They began walking again as Lily settled down. James offered her his arm again. This time, she took it.

"So, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Just… tell me about your self," she said. "Keep my mind off of it…"

James looked towards the town. They were halfway to Hogsmeade.

"Well, I live with my mum and dad just outside of London. I have an older sister, Jenny. She's… amazing. She works at the Ministry; auror training. It's what I want to do when I graduate. I guess it's a lot of hard work, but Jenny is so comical and up beat that it doesn't bother her. My dad is head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation. He's out of the country a lot. But it's been awesome because I have been all over the world."

"That sounds really exciting," Lily commented. "I'd love to travel the world."

"Yea, it's wonderful," he responded. "Then there's my mum…" he started. He told Lily the horrible history of his mother. She walked in silence, listening to the catastrophe that happened to his mother. "Even after everything she's been through, and now being confined to a wheelchair, my mum is the strongest woman I know. She's incredibly tough but also kind. She's had… so much taken away from her. Granted, she's had her dark days. But she over came them, and now she's back to being the mum I've always known and loved."

Lily was silent, thinking about James' mother. She had been through a terrible ordeal, just like her. Could she come out of it better than before? Stronger than before? Could she really move on?

"James?" she asked as they were coming to the train station.

"Yes, Lily?"

Lily looked to her feet and shifted her weight before looking him in the eye.

"Do you think I might meet your mum one day? I'd really like to talk to her."

James smiled a crooked smile, the wind blowing his hair into his eyes. "I think she'd like that."

**Second Author's Note: **So. I hope you liked that chapter! I didn't like Laura much anyways, but I'm sure she'll make an appearance again. James may seem a little girly, but I don't really think so. He's just a really in-tune, sensitive guy. His personality is actually kind of based off of my fiance's personality. I couldn't help but write about my own perfect guy!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!!! Things have been kind of hectic around here lately, what with my fiancee proposing and my moving into a new apartment. I feel like such a grown up!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the post. I don't really have a lot to say about it except that it explains a few things. It sets up things in the chapters to come as well. So, in a way it's a filler chapter, but not really. There's a bit of humor, as well as some sorrow. A little bit of everything. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot, not the characters.

**A Walk in the Moonlight**

**Chapter 5**

"Peter, you twerp, where is the candy cart? I could go for a chocolate frog right about now," Sirius asked lazily as he lounged on one of the benches in the Maurauders' compartment. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, mate. It's been a while."

"James, are you hungry? Want to go find the candy lady and give her a shag for me? I bet she would give you free samples if you did…" Sirius grinned mischievously as he eyed James for his reaction.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius and snickered. "Sure, Sirius. And, after I shag her, I'll steal all her best candy with a grin. She'll give me a giggle, curl her white hair around her finger, and wave me away, astounded by my love making skills. No, Sirius, I do not want to shag her for you. And while we're speaking of shagging, you may NOT shag my sister Jenny."

Sirius sat up and narrowed his eyes at James. "Why not? It will be the perfect shag buddy situation. We live in the same house, so booty calls will never be a problem. But, she's your sister, which almost makes her my sister. So a relationship is out of the question. Shagging, however, is completely acceptable in my opinion."

"Well it's not acceptable in my opinion. Besides, Jenny has been seeing this guy lately. The name's Kingsley. They're in the auror program together. A really nice bloke. You will not sabotage their relationship, Sirius."

"All of these 'can'ts and 'don'ts' James. It's almost as if you're my mother," Sirius exclaimed before a dark cloud overcame his expression.

James, sensing this, looked over to Sirius. Sirius Black had been staying at the Potter house hold since the summer last. His mother had unceremoniously kicked Sirius to the curb after he made a statement against the Dark Lord, and thus, his family. That, and he had called his mother an evil wench before unintentionally exploding a cabinet that contained countless family heirlooms. Sirius was out of the house within the hour. He wrote to James, who, with his mother in tow, came to take Sirius to his home. Sirius was given everything he desired, from his own room, to a true mother's love. He was happier now than he had ever been before, but it did not erase the countless horrible memories of his childhood. James gripped Sirius' elbow.

"I know. Our mum does talk like that."

Peter, finally sensing the tension in the air, looked to Sirius, whose grimace had turned into a bright smile.

"Oh, Mrs. P. How I adore her. Too right, James. Mum would speak like that."

Peter looked between his two friends and smiled. He truly was one of the luckiest kids in school. How he had managed to become part of the elusive and exclusive Maurader group, he would never know. True, Sirius teased him quite a bit, and Remus was sometimes very tiresome of Peter's inability to remember ANYTHING they learned in class, but James was always good to him. James included him on the pranks and the discussions about girls, and even in becoming anamagi for Remus. He didn't understand what they saw in him. Perhaps it was because they shared a dorm, and that was the only reason. Peter hoped for more. He didn't even mind that the majority of the time he considered himself comedic relief. It made him happy, and that was all that mattered.

"So, James, what happened with Laura? I saw her beet red and raging at the front of the train."

James sighed. "I broke up with her."

Peter and Sirius bolted upright and gasped. "What??? Why have you not already told me about this?" Sirius asked, smacking James upside the head.

"It wasn't important at the time, what with everything else that's been going on."

Sirius turned to James, a blank stare in his eyes. His expression then changed and he giggled with delight. "Oh, Prongs! This is so exciting! I never liked the wench anyways. You can do so much better, you know? Does this mean we get to prank her? Can I give her eternal acne or something? Oh, this is so exciting!!"

James shook his head, a smile creeping onto his lips. "No, don't prank her. I feel bad enough as it is. I didn't want to hurt her, but I did."

"Oh, whatever. She'll be fine. She's a slut, Prongs. She'll go have some random rebound sex with some stranger and be over you in a week. Oh, the Marauders need to celebrate!" Sirius jumped up with glee and began rubbing his hands together. Peter smiled and looked around the cabin.

"Where's Remus anyways?" Peter asked, his reddish/brown eyes looking between James and Sirius. He shook his shaggy dirty blonde hair out of his eyes and sighed expectantly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Peter and scoffed a reply about how out of the loop he was. James ignored Sirius and looked to Peter with a grave expression.

"He's in his own compartment. If I were you, I'd leave him alone."

* * *

"Do you promise that you'll write this summer?" Rylee asked, straining on her toes to wrap her arms around Lily's neck. Lily smiled discreetly at her best friend. Rylee was so protective of her; especially after she found out what had happened the night before. Lily had told the girls about the terrible date during their ride on the Hogwarts Express. All three girls were shocked and astounded. They could not believe that Remus, REMUS, would lose control like that. Lily asked them not to say anything to the boy, as she wasn't ready to and didn't believe in others fighting her battles for her. The girls reluctantly agreed, although Eve had expressed a desire to beat in his skull with her beater's bat. Lily felt much better after her discussion with the girls. She needed to talk to her girl friends; her best friends.

"I promise I'll write," Lily replied shaking her head. Eve and Emma had already left, having spotted their parents. Rylee was waiting for her own parents, and Lily was waiting for her father.

"I can cancel my trip to America! Who needs Chicago, anyhow? All the sky scrapers and the wind?? I'm scared of heights and my hair will look AWFUL! Plus, I bet that lake is FREEZING!"

Lily laughed for real this time. "Rylee, darling, you've been so looking forward to Chicago. Remember, you love the accent? And what about all of those boys who will love you! You can't let them down. I promise I'll be fine this summer. I'll lay out in the sun and read all of my beloved romance novels. Promise."

Rylee spotting her parents on the platform waved and then pulled herself away from the red head. "If you're sure… Oh, gosh, Lily-Billy, I'm going to miss you!!"

Lily laughed. "I'll miss you too. Now, go say hello to your parents. They're dying to see you."

Rylee nodded and danced away, her pixie figure colliding with her tall father and mother. Lily silently wondered to herself how two tall people like Rylee Adam's parents had produced Rylee; a girl who was at least a foot and a half shorter than both of them.

With the protection of her little friend Rylee gone, Lily felt somewhat insecure about being alone. Lily, being a proud Gryffindor, was unused to being insecure. She didn't like the feeling. Lily was known for being a fiery, spirited, out-going sort of girl. Not being one was a detriment to her character. As she stood there in silence, her trunk on a cart behind her, a hand was placed upon her shoulder. Stiffening, Lily gripped her wand tighter in her hand and turned around ready to curse the owner of the strange hand. She sighed in relief at the sight of Sirius and his haughty Spanish demeanor.

"Sirius, a piece of advice: never sneak up on a girl from behind. I was close to hexing you."

" Oh pish, darling. I wouldn't harm a hair on your head," he dismissed her fears with a wave of his hand.

Lily looked down to her hands and then up to Sirius, not looking him in the eye. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a bloke say goodbye?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow in sarcasm.

"Oh," she responded, suddenly feeling foolish. "I'm sorry. Of course you can."

"Actually, that's not why I'm here. Silly girl."

Lily sighed in exasperation. "Sirius."

"Alright. I'm sorry for teasing," he started, a gentle tug coming out at the corner of his eyes. "James sent me over."

Lily looked into his coal black eyes for the first time. "Can I ask what for?"

Sirius smiled his first genuine smile. "He would like for you to meet his mum."

* * *

"Lily Evans, ma'am. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, Lily. Please, call me Nora. James has told me how pretty you are, but he just didn't do you justice!"

Lily blushed, her cheeks matching her scarlet ringlets. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Nora, darling." Nora Potter began, her steel blue eyes shining. She had her slightly graying black hair pulled back in a loose bun, and her posture, although sitting in a wheel chair, was poker straight. Her smile, however, was complete kindness. Lily automatically warmed to her."James has told me that he would like the two of us to have a little chat. I would simply LOVE that! He doesn't allow me to meet many of his lady friends."

James' cheeks colored a bit as he whispered an indignant, "Mum!"

Lily blushed again. James considered her a friend.

"Now simply isn't the time for it however," Nora began again, taking control. "What about this? Would you be willing to visit the Potter household and have lunch with me next week? James could owl you with the details. James could join us, or not if you prefer. And then, you can visit with James afterward. What do you say?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. She hadn't expected such a warm welcome from James's mother, but she was touched by her kind nature and out going personality. Having lunch with her could be the very thing she needed to get over what happened to her.

"I'd love that, ma' – Nora." Lily corrected herself. "I'm available any time next week."

Nora clapped her hands together and then grabbed her son's hand. "Wonderful! Oh, Lily. I'm so excited! James, bring her to me so I can give her a hug. No arguments, I simply must!"

James gave a little laugh and went to pull Lily over to his mother. But Lily came of her own accord and bent down to hug the woman who gave her something to look forward to.

"Thank you, Nora. I can't wait to meet you for real." Lily whispered, pulling away from her. James winked at Lily from behind his mother's back. As Lily pulled away, Nora Potter gave her a surprised look, but smiled all the same.

"Alright, well I'll just give you and James a few minutes to say goodbye. Can't wait to lunch with you, Lily! Sirius, give us a push, mmm?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. P." Sirius gave Lily a little smile as he walked behind Mrs. Potter.

"Sirius, darling, it's mum. Calling me Mrs. P makes me feel old. I'm 'mum' to you now."

Sirius, attempting to hide his smile of delight, gruffed a little and began pushing. "Yes, mum."

James turned to Lily, who was watching the scene with a small smile gracing her lips. James went to grab her hand, and Lily stepped closer to him.

"James. I… Thank you."

James shrugged his shoulders, and swept his black hair out of his eyes. "She actually saw you standing on your own and wanted to meet you. There's just something about you, Lily Evans."

Lily blushed and cocked her head to the side in shyness. She seemed smaller than usual in her oversized sweatshirt. She had pulled her curly red hair into a high pony tail. James could see the curve of her neck and chin, and suddenly felt the need to put his hand there. Lily, sensing this, put her hand up to stop him.

"Remus is watching," she whispered, a sudden fear to her emerald eyes. "Don't turn around."

James stiffened, closing his eyes in, he didn't know, remorse? Guilt? This was Lily Evans, Remus' ex-girlfriend who he had just broken up with last night. What was he doing being so close to her when one of his best friends needed him. He couldn't explain this desire to help her; to make her feel safe and warm.

"Is he still there?" James asked, stepping a foot a way from her. She shook her head no.

"I think he left. He didn't see anything, don't worry."

_Don't worry_, she said, but James had to worry. He had just broken up with his girlfriend Laura hours ago. She had just broken up with her boyfriend the night before. What were they DOING?

"Lily," he started, his blue/hazel eyes downcast in nervousness. "I… I… I don't know…"

Lily sensing his awkwardness, gave him a sad smile. "I know, James. Remus is one of your best friends. You just caught me in my moment of weakness. There's nothing to feel bad about. I needed you before. But he needs you now. So say goodbye to me now, and then go and say goodbye to him. I've got to find my dad anyways."

James nodded his head, feeling somewhat guilty for her easy dismissal of him. "Well, I'll owl you about lunch next week."

She nodded, "Sounds great."

He went to give her a quick hug, letting go as soon as their torsos touched. She pulled away, gave a tiny wave, and then grabbed her cart. As she was walking away, James said something rather quietly, not expecting her to hear but hoping she would.

"I knew my mum would really like you. You have that effect on people."

* * *

"Dad! Lily is BREATHING on me!"

Lily, rolled her eyes, tsked, and began to walk away, her scarlet ringlets bouncing behind her. "I don't have time for this, Petunia. Breathing is not a crime. Get. Over. It."

"Freak!"

"Petunia!" Harold Evans scolded. "Seriously? How old are we? Stop the bickering and get over here for dinner! I mean it!"

Lily, her posture slouched over in protest, flopped down into a chair. "Yes, Daddy," she replied, her voice quiet, her eyes downcast. Petunia snickered and mocked her with a "Yes, Daddy," of her own.

"Girls," Harold began, sitting in his own chair. "I will not be able to tolerate an entire summer with the two of you going at each other's throats the entire time. It's been three days since you've both been home, and already you two can't stop arguing for twenty minutes at a time. Lily, you're almost 17 years old. Petunia, you're almost 21. You two need to stop acting like children, and attempt to get along. Family is important," he faltered, "especially after what happened to your mum."

Lily froze at the table, as did Petunia. Magnolia Evans was hardly ever mentioned after that fateful day. It was simply too painful. Magnolia, or Maggie, was killed two years ago, in the war conflict in Vietnam. She was a news reporter for London. She was visiting Vietnam for a story, even after her family begged her not to go. Even if the war was nearing its close, there was no guarantee that she would make it out alive. There was a huge risk. But Maggie Evans had an adventurous spirit, and would not be told 'no' by anyone. She didn't even feel it when her helicopter was shot down in the jungle. Or at least that's what they told the Evans family. They said she died on impact: a relatively painless death. But she was unrecognizable when they brought her back to England. Her gorgeous blonde hair was ashen and burnt. Her green eyes, Lily's eyes, could no longer be seen. And the fact that she had no lower half made the situation so much worse. Lily couldn't bring herself to walk up to the casket at the funeral. For her father to bring Maggie up in conversation must have meant he was at his wits end with the bickering girls. Some things are just too painful to talk about, and for him to bring up those events showed how hurt and worn down he truly was.

"I'm sorry, Dad. We'll try harder. Promise," Lily replied, reaching her hand out to her father. He grasped her hand like a life line, tears shining in the corners of his blue eyes. His auburn hair seemed darker, similar to the way Lily's was as of late. Petunia reached her hand to her father. He held her hand as well.

"Promise," she repeated, her pale blue eyes looking at Lily when she said it. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a low bun, her slim figure hunched over in her chair. And even though, to her father at least, Petunia looked like she meant what she said, Lily knew better. She could read the hatred lining her sister's eyes.

"Now," Harold started, "Where is that little brother of yours? He'll be missing dinner if he stays away much longer. George!"

Lily smiled as her little brother came tumbling down the stairs. He was turning 11 years old this year, and was anxiously awaiting his Hogwarts letter. Lily was fairly confident that he would be admitted to the school, since she had witnessed him doing accidental magic once or twice. The fact that he had turned Petunia's hair purple still brought tears of laughter to Lily's eyes. George came running into view, his blonde hair shining along with the green eyes he and Lily shared. Lily beckoned him over with her free hand.

"Come sit by me, George." He smiled at his big sister and sat down next to her. She mussed up his hair in greeting, and he stuck his tongue out at her in playfulness. Petunia rolled her eyes in annoyance, but Harold Evans grinned at the relationship between his son and daughter. Perhaps not all was lost.

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_How has your summer been going? I hope that everything has been going well, and that you've been using this time to relax and enjoy yourself. Trust me, you deserve it._

_My mother has been on me for the past few days about asking you to come to our house for lunch. I figured that I should indulge her and write you, before she does something silly like grounding me. I've never actually been grounded by her before, but I suppose it'll happen some day for some stupid thing I do._

_She was hoping next Tuesday would be good for you. I thought you might like it better if I weren't around for the conversation. So, would it be alright if you come to lunch and then visit with Sirius and I? We live just outside of London, so if you need I can pick you up from your house or if you would rather just get here on your own, let me know and I'll send you the address. _

_No worries, Remus has been taken away this summer to some tropical island in the Mediterranean. His parents wouldn't allow him to stay. _

_Sirius says hello, by the way. He also wants me to ask you whether or not you've heard from Rylee lately. I do believe he has a bit of a fancy for her. Who knew?_

_Anyhow, Cicero will wait for your reply. Please let us know soon; we can't wait to see you!_

_Yours,_

_James_

Lily smiled and went to pet James' black owl, Cicero. He hooted and hopped closer to her. Lily quickly penned a note saying she was available next Tuesday, and asking if James could pick her up. As Cicero flew back out of her window, a knock sounded at her door. Lily stood to open it.

"Lilyyyyyy!!!" George sang as he came running in. Lily shook her head and smiled.

"Georgie porgie, puddin' and pie" she sang back.

He stuck his tongue out at her and sat on her bed. She grinned and sat next to him. Even though George was only 11, he was a rather tall boy. He came almost to Lily's chin.

"Lily? Why have you been so sad?" he asked rather suddenly.

Lily looked sharply to his face. George's eyes filled with concern as he grabbed his older sister's hand. Trust a child to be bluntly honest about something that was bothering her.

"Oh, it's nothing, little man. Just boy troubles at school. Nothing that you'd like to hear about."

"Did you break up with your boyfriend then?" he asked innocently.

Lily nodded. "Yes, we broke up."

"Was he mean to you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in anger. Lily gave his hand a squeeze.

"He was a little mean to me. But don't worry; it's nothing that a little sun and a good romance novel can't fix."

George smiled and shook his head. "You're silly, Lily-Billy. Haha, that rhymed!"

Lily laughed and gave her little brother a hug. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Lily? Do you think I'll go to Hogwarts like you?" he asked suddenly.

Lily smiled. "Of course I do! Don't worry, there's time for the letter to come. Besides, I've seen you do magic! I will never be able to look at Petunia's hair the same again. And remember when you gave that oaf Vernon Dursley a pig snout? Classic."

George laughed. "Oh yea, I forgot about the pig snout. Why did you have to fix it, Lily? It suited him!"

Lily smiled. "That it did. I can't believe Petunia's getting married that that man. It's a good thing I have such an amazing real brother. I don't think I could stand it if Vernon was to be my only brother."

George grinned at his adoring older sister. "Too true. Now you'll just have to find a new boyfriend that will be an AMAZING big brother to me!"

Lily's smile faltered. "You're right."

George looked up to his favorite older sister and smiled. "But don't worry, Lily. You're perfect. Some boy will see it."

"How did you get to be so wise?" she asked him, partially joking, and partially impressed.

"I live with you, don't I? Besides, Dad has gotten into romance novels and soap operas. I was bound to learn something."

Second Author's Note: So! I hope you enjoyed! Like I said, this chapter kind of sets things up for future chapters. I wanted to add another character in the Evans family. Lily has a tragic past (with her mom) but I wanted to be able to add some light and humorous conversation and a little brother seemed perfect for that. Also, I think that the timeline matches up with Vietnam, but I can't be sure. I never truly paid attention to what year Harry was born, and thus when Lily and James were born. I could be completely off... but if I am just let me know and I can change it. Actually, I bet I am off. Oh well. haha. Someone tell me when the time line is... please. haha.

Anyways, please review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Soooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had a crazy couple of weeks. I just moved into a new apartment YESTERDAY with the fiance so... it's been a bit stressful. But VERY VERY exciting! Anyways... just a bit of info about the chapter... It's a big one. A lot of things are explained, emotions run high (and low) and theres a bit of humor to try to smooth things over. Just... tell me what you think of it. It was a big chapter for me... and I'm curious as to what you guys think. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just what they do Ms. Rowling...

**Chapter 6**

Oh, how he missed her. The sun was nothing compared to her warmth, her smile. Nothing was as vibrant as the red in her hair. Nothing was as sparkling as the green in her eyes. The sky wasn't as blue without her around. The ocean was cold, not inviting. Even the sand, which Remus usually loved, felt grimy and dirty without her there playing with him in it. No girl could compare to her beauty, her kindness, her fire. He missed her with all his heart, and nothing could fill that void. The other girls here on the island, well, they just looked below par. How could he see himself with any of them when he had once held Lily in his arms? How could he press his lips against theirs when they weren't nearly as soft as hers were? How could he take them underneath him and make love to them when the one he loved was out of his reach forever?

Remus did not know the answer to any of these questions, but that did not stop him from having sex with as many girls as would let him. It wasn't a difficult thing to accomplish. He was a very attractive man, and his brooding and mysterious nature seemed to attract women like bees to honey. But he wasn't happy with any of them. He couldn't find a girl to laugh with. That he WANTED to laugh with. He wanted Lily back.

In a way, he was glad that his parents had forced him out of England. There were too many memories, too many excuses to get in the car and drive to her house.

He had done some research on his condition. Lycanthropy was a mysterious disease and lifestyle, and even though he had become accustomed to it, he still didn't like it.

Apparently, when a werewolf experiences a life-changing, extremely emotional event, sometimes their wolf instincts come out more than usual. Remus, as a werewolf, was always incredibly acute to smells and sounds. But, during his last date with Lily, he had put himself into a situation where his emotions had taken the best of him. His respectable side was thrown to the wind while his animalistic side came forth. That was the reason for his harshness and roughness with Lily. For this, Remus was extremely sorry and guilty. He had not known that would happen, and if he had, he may have handled the situation differently. He realized now that it was too late for that. Lily was lost to him, and it was all his fault. Even if this whole ordeal had happened differently, he could not have helped feeling guilty. He had PLANNED to have sex with her. It was his high hopes for the end of the night to have 'had' Lily Evans. And, in that respect, he had. He kept trying to tell himself that if he had been in his right mind, he would have stopped. He would have listened to her, and he and Lily would still be together. But this was real life, not fantasy. And while Remus had less control over what he did while in the Room of Requirement, he still had to have had SOME control, and he had chosen to try to have sex with his girlfriend. There was no denying that. Remus planned to explain when school started up again. He hoped Lily would listen to him.

But he had lost her forever. He knew that. And now, all that was left to do was to try to get over her by sleeping with as many girls as he could. Even if they were no 'Lily Evans'. He had to try to move on. He just hoped she was doing the same.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, James, I'm soooo sorry!"

James, soaked to the bone stepped over the threshold and into the Evans' living room. He slowly reached up and took the bucket that had been filled with water off of his head. Lily came into view, her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise (and was that laughter?). He heard a snicker from the background, and saw Lily whip around.

"GEORGE! That wasn't funny!"

_George_, James thought. _Who's George?_

A boy of about ten or eleven stepped out from behind a door, a look of surprise on his face along with laughter ringing from his lips. "I'm sorry, Lily. I thought it was going to be Vernon coming in. Not this fellow. Who is this by the way? Lily! Is it your BOYFRIEND???"

Lily sighed in exasperation and grabbed the boy by the ear, pulling him over to where James was left soaking. The boy looked up to James, his green eyes taking him in, wet clothes and all.

"Apologize."

George gave a sly grin, "Sorry, Lily's-new-boyfriend-who-I-don't-know-but-hope-is-better-than-Petunia's-fat---"

"George!" Lily interrupted. "Go get James a towel, please."

"Yes, Lily-Billy!" And with that, the boy went running into the hallway.

Lily finally looked over to James, trying to gage his reaction. She was somewhat surprised to see the laughter ringing in his blue/hazel eyes, his black hair sopping wet on top of his head.

"Who is that, Lily?"

Lily laughed. "My little brother, George. He's hoping to get his Hogwarts letter soon. He's been so anxious over it he's resorted to playing silly muggle pranks on people.

James snickered. "Well, I wasn't expecting that. Tell him that when he gets into Gryffindor, we might just have to make him a junior Marauder."

Lily's eyes popped open. "Oh no! I want him to study, not get consistently put into detention!"

James rolled his eyes playfully. "Detention is learning too, Lily, dear."

George ran back in with a towel, another quick apology to James, and ran back out the back door into the yard.

"Shall we, then?" James gestured out the door. "Or, do your mum and dad want to meet me first? Since I am driving you in a car and everything."

Lily froze. "My parents aren't home. Let's go."

James shrugged. "OK, let's go then."

* * *

"Prongs, why are you all wet?"

"Lily's little brother played a prank on me."

"A prank on you? And he got away with it? I've got to meet this kid! And he's an Evans? Is he a book-worm like her? I've GOT to meet this kid!"

"Sirius, settle down. I'm sure you will. Lily thinks he's going to Hogwarts next year."

"Yes! A junior Marauder!"

Lily decided to break the conversation. "I can HEAR you, Sirius!"

Sirius looked down to her with his coal-black eyes, his hand smoothing back his black curly hair. He put on a suave air and grinned a cheeky grin. "Hey, Lily. How's your summer? Been tanning, I see. It looks good on you! But darling, you should eat more. Don't want to lose those curves."

James rolled his eyes. "Stop it, Sirius." To Lily he nodded towards the kitchen. "My mum is in there. She's been awaiting your arrival all morning. It's kind of funny, actually."

Lily tsked and moved towards where he nodded. "Be nice to your mum. I like her." With that, she walked through the door, her red ringlets bouncing behind her.

Sirius looked over to James. He was watching as Lily passed into the kitchen, and his gaze continued even after she was out of view.

Sirius waved his hand in front of his brother's face. "Hello?"

James shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "What?"

Sirius whistled. "Prongs. That's Lily Evans. Is she smart? Yes. Is she gorgeous? Hell yes. Is she taken? She was. By Remus. One of your best friends. Watch what you're doing, Prongs. I mean it." Sirius ended his words of wisdom with a serious expression and a hand put on James's shoulder. Sirius considered James his brother, not just his best friend. Remus, though not as close to him as James, was another of his best friends. James was treading on difficult and scary territory, and Sirius simply wanted to forego the drama and get James to leave the situation alone.

James shook his head no. "There's nothing to worry about, Padfoot. Do you forget that you're the one that sent me to her that night? She just sees me as a friend, someone to confide in. Not a potential love interest. Besides, I'm still not over Laura. I know you didn't like her, but I used to. Just… don't worry about me. Everything's fine. I promise."

Sirius nodded as James gave him what he thought was a reassuring smile. Sirius, however, could tell from experience that James was deeply conflicted when it came to Lily Evans. And he could understand why.

* * *

"So, James tells me that you come from a muggle family."

Lily smiled a little smile. "Yes, I went to muggle primary school and then got my letter to Hogwarts. I was originally going to go to a private Ballet school, but decided to go to Hogwarts instead."

"You were a ballet dancer? Oh, I adore the ballet! I think you would have made a fine professional dancer, Lily. Though I must say, you are rather tall for it."

Lily grinned. "Yes, I am. Even though I'm only about 5'8" most professional dancers are a lot shorter."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to go to Hogwarts. James and Sirius both tell me that you're the top of the class, and the favorite for the Head Girl position! Congratulations to you. I think it's wonderful."

Lily placed a loose red ringlet behind her ear and took a sip of tea. Having lunch with Mrs. Nora Potter was turning out to be more than she had hoped. They hadn't gotten to the important things yet, but Lily thought that was best. She wanted to be comfortable talking to her before she let her guard down fully.

Sensing this (or so it would seem) Nora gently placed her hand upon Lily's arm. "Now, I haven't known you for very long, Lily. But I sense a sadness in you. Those gorgeous green eyes of yours can't seem to hide emotion. I don't want to seem too forward, but if there's any way I can help, let me know."

Lily's downturned eyes looked up into Nora's, and she saw his eyes. She instantly recognized them. James had gotten his mesmerizing blue/hazel eyes from his mother. It was a comfort that she needed. A sob caught in her throat, and she looked down at her uneaten soup.

"I'm s-sorry, Mrs. Potter. Please excuse me."

"Oh, no dear. Let it out."

Lily dabbed at the tears in her eyes, and looked to Mrs. Potter again. She had a kind face. A kind smile.

"Will you tell me… if it's not too forward… I don't want to be rude…"

"You want to know how I got past it," she said, her kind eyes darkening just a tinge. Lily nodded, unsure if she could will her self to speak.

"Well," she started. "It wasn't easy. I assume you know the story," she said looking to Lily for conformation. When she got it, she began again. "When I was taken by the Death Eaters, I was scared. I was not ready to leave this world. When they… when they snapped my spine, the pain was unbearable. They were about to kill me when other aurors showed up and saved me. They brought me back to St. Mungos and did everything they could, but my back was so severely damaged that not even magic could fix it. I was devastated. To be put in this wheelchair for the rest of my life… I didn't know if I could handle it. For a long time, I wished that they had just killed me. I couldn't get used to my new life: a life without the use of my legs. I was forced to quit my job. I couldn't be an auror if I couldn't walk! So, I spent my days here. Often times alone. I became thoroughly depressed. My two children, I adore them. But some days I couldn't get out of bed to see them. It was at the end of James' 4th year at Hogwarts, and he was coming home on the Hogwarts Express. My husband couldn't be there to meet James and Jenny, so I went. And do you know what finally got me out of my depressing life and into the land of the living?"

Lily shook her head no, completely enthralled in her tale.

Nora smiled a genuine smile. "It was Sirius Black."

Lily blinked, a look of complete confusion on her face. Sirius Black?

Nora laughed and shook her head, her mind in a memory. "Oh, yes. I had never met Sirius before. I had heard of him loads from James, but never met him. So, when I went to pick up James that summer, he brought Sirius to meet me. That boy is such a charmer, woo! Any how, Sirius went to say hello to his own parents. Only, when I saw him go over there, he looked as though he wanted to run away. I felt so bad for that poor boy. What kind of child doesn't want to see his parents? I didn't want my children to see me that way. I didn't want them to resent me. I wanted them to want to be with me. And then when I saw that man, Sirius' father, smack that poor boy upside the head," at this Lily gasped, a hand covering her mouth, "I said that was enough. I told James to go and get Sirius, invite him over for dinner. And Sirius came to live with us full time a week later. He's been living here ever since. He is my Godsend. He saved me from the abyss. He brought me back to life, and he didn't even know he was doing it. He still doesn't, as a matter of fact."

Lily blinked fresh tears out of her eyes and smiled at the thought of Sirius being told he was a Godsend; an angel. She could almost see him blush with embarrassment, and then change the topic with some witty remark. Lily was beginning to like Sirius a lot more. Perhaps James was Lily's angel, just like Sirius was to Nora.

Nora smiled at Lily. "I wanted to be there for my children. They deserved a mother and father. Isn't it better that way?"

Lily's smile faltered. "Oh yes. H-having a father, and a m-mother is very important to a child."

Nora frowned. "Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry. Do… well, do you not have both?"

Lily looked at her clenched hands. "I used to have both."

"What happened?"

Lily sighed. "My mum… she was killed in the muggle conflict in Vietnam."

Nora gasped. "Was she in the military?"

"No, a news reporter. She was doing a news story when her helicopter was shot down. When they brought her back she… she…"

"If it's too painful…"

"No, it's just…" Lily started, looking into Nora's eyes with uncertainty. "She, well… She didn't have legs. Her entire bottom half was gone."

Nora gripped Lily's hand and closed her eyes. A sob escaped her throat.

"Come here. I need a hug."

Lily flew into the woman's arms and gripped her tightly. Mrs. Potter's own tears fell freely down her face. After being still for a few moments, the two women separated.

"This… this wasn't what you meant when you asked me about getting over something, was it?"

Lily paused. She turned her head away and looked out a window onto the gorgeous back yard. "No, it wasn't."

Nora nodded. "Do you want to tell me?"

Lily looked back to the woman. She wanted to tell her; she did. But Remus was one of James' best friends. She didn't want to cause trouble here for Remus with the Potters, even after everything. Perhaps she just wouldn't name names.

"I was taken advantage of, on the last night of school. I was… taken advantage of." She looked to Nora with a burning passion, her eyes molded with fury and angst. She was hoping that Mrs. Potter wouldn't make her actually say the word 'rape'.

Nora closed her eyes, emotion flooding them. "Are you hurt?"

Lily shook her head, her face now expressionless. "I was. I'm fine now."

"Who —"

"I'd rather not say. But James found me after it happened. He helped me; made me feel better about it. He… he told me about you. And, I wanted to meet you."

Nora shook her head and wheeled away. "I'm going to need some tea. Would you care for some?"

Lily stood up from the table, not to help in the kitchen, but to stand in front of Nora. Her posture was perfect; straight shoulders, pin straight back, head held high. "I need to know if I can get over this. I need to know if this is something that I'm going to carry with me for my whole life, or if I can let it go. I need to know if this anger I feel inside, is ever going to go away. I just… I want to know if I can ever be happy again."

"So that is why you wanted to know about me? You wanted to see how one can get over something as traumatic as this?"

Lily nodded, her eyes focusing on something far away. "Yes… maybe…"

Nora took a deep breath and grabbed Lily's hands in hers. "Lily. I mean this when I say that getting through this is easily possible. Something terrible happened to you. It was not your fault. It just happened. Terrible things happen to many good people. But they get past it. You need to remember that you did not deserve what happened to you. This anger that you feel; it will pass. Will you carry this with you forever? This is something you can never forget. But don't use it to bring you down. Use it to make you stronger. Take up a hobby, a sport, anything. Begin writing in a journal. Find someone to talk to. Do something to get rid of your pent up anger and frustration. And most importantly, don't let go of the people that love you. They are only there to help. Your girlfriends care for you, James cares for you, I care for you. Don't push them away. Let them in, and I promise you, you will be better for it. You'll be happy again. You'll get past this. You're a strong, beautiful, caring woman."

Lily, tears glistening her cheeks, a fire in her emerald eyes gave Nora the first true smile the woman had seen. And it was breathtaking.

"You know, Mrs. P, I really like you."

* * *

"Jenny, dearest, run away with me."

The raven haired beauty rolled her blue/hazel eyes and gave Sirius a smile.

"Sirius. I've told you. I'm with Kingsley now. Stop trying to get into my knickers. It isn't going to happen, no matter how hard you try. Besides, you're like my little brother now. Care for a little incest?"

James, who was lounging in an arm chair snickered, and almost fell out of his chair. Sirius narrowed his eyes playfully.

"It's not incest. I'm not blood related. Besides, you can still be with Kingsley. I don't mind being the man on the side. What do you say?"

Jenny flipped her black wavy hair and gave Sirius a grin. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll keep your offer in mind for if Kingsley turns out to be a wanker. Sound good?"

Sirius gave her a genuine grin. "Sounds good."

Jenny laughed and looked to James. "So, little bro, who's the girl? She's pretty."

Sirius looked to James, gauging him. James gave him a meaningful glance and then looked to Jenny. "She's a friend from school. Mum wanted to meet her."

Jenny nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "I think I remember her. Lily Evans, Gryffindor?"

James nodded back. Sirius cut in. "Isn't she lovely? Totally shaggable."

Jenny laughed. "Sirius, to you every woman is shaggable."

Sirius shrugged. "I can't help it if I have good taste. And by taste I mean any female with boobs and legs. But Lily is quite gorgeous. That red curly hair, that ivory skin, those one of a kind emerald eyes… I think I'm quite in love."

"In love with who?" a voice asked from the hallway.

All three heads whipped around and saw Lily and Mrs. Potter walking in. Lily was wearing a smile similar to the ones she used to wear. Mrs. Potter rolled into the room and looked to James.

"Um… with Jenny. Have you met Jenny, Lils?"

Lily shook her head no, and looked to the woman sitting on the couch next to Sirius. She looked a lot like James with raven wavy hair, and those blue/hazel eyes. She had a slim but muscular figure, and a cheeky grin upon her lips.

"I remember you from Hogwarts. Always in the library, weren't you? My gosh, you were gorgeous even when you were 13!"

Lily blushed and went to shake Jenny's hand. "Yes, and you were Head Girl."

Jenny nodded. 'Yep. I've just finished the Auror program. Begin work next Monday."

"That's exciting! I think I want to be an Auror."

"Me too, actually."

Lily looked to James. "Really? Maybe we'll get accepted together!"

Sirius looked to Lily after this exchange. She seemed happier, livelier. Like perhaps the chat she had with Mrs. Potter had done her a world of good. She also seemed to thrive on conversation with James. She brightened up like a light whenever she looked to him and talked to him. As worried as he was for Remus, he couldn't help but be astounded in the difference James made to Lily. Right now, they were both completely oblivious to their feelings. But Sirius knew that someday, the two would either be together, or become best friends. It was almost as though they needed each other in their lives to be happy. They hadn't known each other that long, and they relied on each other. Sirius could see it, and although he was somewhat scared of it, he was astonished as well. James might not feel that gravitational pull to Lily as much as she did to him, but they were connected, and Sirius wasn't the only one to see it. He looked to Nora Potter and saw the smile crossing the corner of her mouth.

"James, could I see you for a moment?"

James head turned to his mother, pushing his messy black hair out of his eyes. "Sure, mum. Jenny, be nice to Lily. Protect her from Sirius,please."

"I wouldn't do a thing to her, James. Lils knows that, don't you sweetheart?" Sirius looked to Lily, pouting with puppy dog eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, darling."

Sirius smiled a genuine smile at her, then looked to James. "See? She loves me!"

James shook his head and went into the hallway with his mother. She grabbed his hand as he walked past her, and he stopped to look at her. She smiled at her son, the same blue/hazel eyes looking into his, and grasped his hand.

"I'm so proud of you, Jamie."

James snickered at the use of his childhood name and asked his mother, "Why? What for?"

"For being there for that poor girl. She's had so many horrible things happen to her."

James narrowed his eyes. "You mean… more than what happened at Hogwarts?"

Mrs. Potter looked at her son, a question in her eyes. "Yes… about her mum. That poor girl's mother has been dead for several years now. A traumatic death. Didn't you know?"

James, stunned by this new revelation shook his head no. Poor Lily. That girl had been through so much already, and was probably just getting back to being the way she used to be before the death of her mother, when Remus happened to her. Mrs. Potter patted her son's hand.

"She seems better now. And it's thanks to you. You helped her get through that terrible event at school. I think it's a good thing that you invited her over. I think that talking to me gave her some sort of closure. She needed that. And now, she could use yours, and Sirius', friendship. So, go spend some time with her. And feel free to invite her over as often as you wish. I urge you to, actually. I really like her."

James gave his mother a small smile. "I know you do. I like her too."

With that, James walked back into the living room where Lily was teaching Sirius about muggle board games.

"And my favorite, is the game SORRY where the whole object of the game is to knock as many of your friends pieces off the board and get your pieces back to home base first. The best part is saying 'SORRY!!!' even though you definitely don't mean it!"

Sirius was looking at her with a confused expression on his handsome face. "But, if you aren't sorry, then why say it? Just saying sorry seems silly."

Lily sighed. "That's the point! You're definitely NOT sorry! So saying it with a whiney voice makes you feel better when you're winning, and the other players worse for losing! Get it?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. But you silly muggles come up with the darndest things."

Jenny laughed and gestured for James to come and join the group. "Lily was just teaching us about some games she used to play growing up. Muggles are kind of incredible, mmm?"

"Yes," James replied, not looking at Jenny, but at Lily. His eyes shown with emotion and brilliance, and he said to Lily with a meaningful voice, "Yes, they are incredible," before joining in the conversation with Lily and Sirius.

* * *

Second Author's Note: So, I won't say much. Updates might be less frequent because I've been soooo busy lately. But please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Well... I was hoping for a bigger reaction than that.... did you guys not like that last chapter? I thought it was open and honest and rough at the same time. I really do like what I write... but that's because I'm writing it. I'm... well... I'm just getting the feeling that I'm the only one. I want to take pride in my work. I really do. But when I get no feedback... how can I? I don't want to sound like a whiner... I don't want to complain... I just... want to know if I'm doing an alright job.

On that note... here's the chapter. I won't say anything about it. Just tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine... just what they do.

**Chapter 7**

"Lily! I GOT IT!!!"

"What did you get, George?" Lily asked distractedly while searching for a romance novel.

"I got my Hogwarts letter! I'm going to Hogwarts this year!" George came sprinting into Lily's bedroom carrying an opened letter as well as a closed one. Lily's head snapped up and she faced her brother.

"Oh, George! That's wonderful! I told you you'd get in!" Lily cried as she jumped up to give her little brother a hug. Lily was excited to have George with her in Hogwarts for more reasons than one. Not only was there another magical member in her family, but now she had the opportunity to have George with her year round. She adored her little brother, and missed him terribly when she was away at school. He was growing up without her. When she first left for Hogwarts he was a little child. Now, he was almost a teenager, coming with her to Hogwarts. Tears of joy sprung into her eyes as she hugged her little brother. She noticed the other envelope in his hand and grabbed it from him.

"Is this for me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yep. The owl that delivered it brought yours too. Open it, and see if you made Head Girl!"

Lily's breath caught in her throat at the thought. She had wanted nothing more than to become Hogwarts' Head Girl. The moment of truth was upon her, and she didn't know how she would handle the rejection if she didn't get the position. She shook her fears away and slowly opened the heavy letter. As she went to slide the parchment out of the envelope, a small badge hit her hand first. Lily gasped as she viewed her new badge; the special badge that only the Head students were permitted to wear. She let out a little squeal of delight and held out the badge to her brother.

"I got it! I'm Head Girl!"

George jumped up and down and gave her a tight squeeze as Lily stood there in shock. She had wanted nothing more than to become the Head Girl ever since the Welcoming Feast during her first year. She saw the honor and respect the Head students received, and knew she wanted that position for herself. She had studied for years, wanting to prove to herself, and to the wizarding world, that she belonged there. No one would question her place in the wizarding society with her position as Head Girl. She knew she was worth it. Her hard work had paid off, and now she was rewarded with her utmost desire.

Ultimately, this helped her get over the incident at the end of the school year. It had been a month since school had let out, and Lily had spent most of her time with George outside. The two had taken up running together; Lily because she needed a physical outlet for her frustrations, and George because he had high hopes of making his house's quiddich team in his second year. He was adamant about training, and wanted nothing more than to play the sport he had heard so much about. Lily also occupied herself by reading, sunbathing, and dreaming about becoming Head Girl. Now that that dream was a reality, her happiness flowed through her, letting many of the angers she held go. Her spirit was as light as a feather, and she smiled the biggest smile she could muster.

"I need to owl James! Hey, do you want to go over there with me today? We can take the moped. No problem, right?"

George nodded, a look of excitement on his face. "You're letting me come with you? To see James? A real wizard's house? Really??? Ok! I'll go get my shoes!" And with that, George sprinted out of the room to get changed. Lily quickly penned a note to James, letting him know she was on her way, and then she too got ready for ride. She unintentionally took more care on her appearance putting on a pair of dark rinse jeans, a yellow halter top, which showed off her nicely tanned skin, and threw her lightened red/blonde hair in a high pony tail. She put on a slight bit of mascara, and a bit of lip gloss, and that was all her face needed. Her face brightened with excitement and happiness. She called out to George as she glided down the stairs and out into the front yard. George bounded out the door behind her. Petunia could be heard from inside the house, screeching at them to close the front door before the air conditioning got let out the door. Lily rolled her eyes, slammed the door behind her, and walked to the moped. George was already sitting on the back, bouncing up and down in excitement. She climbed on and started it up.

"Ready?" she called out.

"Yep!"

She put it into gear and pulled out of the driveway. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

As the two pulled into the driveway of the Potter household, George whistled appreciatively.

"You never told me your new boyfriend was rich, Lily-Billy."

Lily shhhhhed her brother. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends, George."

"But you like him, don't you?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I don't. Not like that. I can't…" she whispered the last part to herself. She swore to herself that she felt nothing but friendship for James. James was one of Remus' best friends. As much as this summer had helped Lily get over the darkness that almost overtook her, that fact still remained. James would never betray his best friend like that. And she couldn't betray him either, even after what happened. James was just… a friend. He had to be. For both their sakes.

George shrugged, said OK, and rang the doorbell.

* * *

"Hello!"

"Who is this?"

"Who is _this_??

"That's not James!"

"How do you know who James is, little man?"

"I pulled a prank on him in our house. _Who_ are _you_?"

"George!"

"Lily!?!"

"Lily!"

"Sirius!"

"His name is Sirius? Like what, the star?"

"Hey, little man. Don't think I won't smack you upside the head."

"Sirius! Stop it! You too, George."

"Who is _George_?"

"I AM GEORGE!"

"George! Enough!" Lily sighed exasperated. "George, this is Sirius Black, another friend from school. He lives here with James. Sirius, this is George, my little brother. He's starting Hogwarts this year!"

Sirius grinned a mischievous grin, running a hand through his curly hair. "So _this_ is George. I wondered about the boy that belonged to Lily Evans. How are you little man? Ready to go to Hogwarts?"

George smirked. "Oh yea. I can't wait to get a book-"

"A book! Oh my Merlin, you really ARE an Evans!"

"You didn't let me finish! I want to get a book on pranks… those poor unsuspecting Slytherins…"

Sirius gave George an impish grin and invited the two inside. "I think I'm really going to like you, kid. Come on in."

George smiled and said, "thank you" before walking in the house, Lily shaking her head behind him. Sirius shut the front door and grabbed Lily's arm.

"I like the kid. He'll get in Gryffindor. I know it."

Lily smiled. "I know he will. And you cannot completely corrupt him, Sirius."

Sirius sighed, his coal eyes dancing with mischief. "You and James are exactly the same. 'You cannot corrupt him, Sirius' and 'You cannot shag her, Sirius'. You're both so bossy."

Lily flipped her red ringlets over her shoulder. "Well, I guess that's a good thing because I was just made Hogwarts' new Head Girl!"

"Truly?" Sirius asked.

Lily nodded, her excitement making her extra jumpy.

Sirius groaned. "No! Now I won't get away with anything! You, Lily darling, are going to smother my creative pranking genius."

Lily tsked indignantly. "I promise I won't smother you, Sirius. As long as I don't see you pulling the prank, you can do as many as you like."

"Truly?" Sirius asked again, his eyebrows raised. Lily laughed.

"Yes,_ truly_," she repeated giving Sirius' arm a punch as she walked through the foyer. Sirius whistled after her.

"I love ya, Lily-Bean."

"You too, Sirius."

Suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen. Lily groaned sensing George's involvement. "George!" she called out. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" was the resentful reply. "It was done to ME! HELP!!!"

Lily sprinted to the kitchen, Sirius on her heels. The sight that met her eyes was an interesting one. George was standing in the middle of the kitchen with huge pots continually pouring chocolate sauce on him. He was slipping all over the floor, grabbing onto the counter to keep standing. Behind him, James was laughing on the floor, rolling around, tears in his eyes.

"I… I… got… _you_!!!!" James tried to get out, laughing the entire time. Lily let a snicker loose, and then proceeded to fall to the floor in giggles. Sirius was right behind her.

George narrowed his eyes in anger, not used to being the person pranked. "Lily! This isn't funny! Clean me up! Please???" he whined. Lily was too busy giggling on the floor to hear him. Sirius however, took out his wand and stopped the falling chocolate. He muttered a _scourgy_, and George was as spotless as the kitchen. Being clean, and not having chocolate dripping on him any more, George was able to laugh at himself. He walked up to James, who was far too busy laughing to notice his presence, and stuck out his hand.

"I have to say, James. That was a good prank."

James stopped laughing long enough to stand up and wipe the tears from his blue/hazel eyes. He shook George's hand and gave his hair a little ruffle. "Only paying you back, little man. You got me before, but I got you better."

"Yes, well… I'll get you better this year at Hogwarts! You know I will!"

James cocked his perfect head and paused, some flyaway hairs falling in his eyes. "At Hogwarts? You got your letter?"

George grinned and waved the letter in James' face. James laughed and grabbed George into a manly hug. He pulled away quickly and messed up George's hair. "You'll be in Gryffindor for sure."

"I hope so," George replied. "Lily got some news too, James."

James turned to Lily, his blue/hazel eyes burning with laughter as well as unanswered questions.

"What type of news?" he asked, his voice betraying the emotions that his face would not show.

Lily, lost in his eyes for a moment, shook her head as if waking from a dream, and said, "Um… I um… I got the Head Girl position."

A smile began to creep onto his face as he slowly moved closer to her. Sirius, sensing a bit of a private moment coming on, grabbed George and silently slithered out of the kitchen, George trying to keep looking at Lily and James.

"Head Girl?" he asked quietly. Lily nodded, her head tilted upward to look into James's eyes. He had a few pieces of hair shading his eyes, and his lips were slightly parted. Lily's own lips parted, and she licked the bottom one in nervousness. James took one more step closer, and then broke into a wide grin.

"Looks like we'll be roomies this year. I got Head Boy!"

Lily, in absolute shock, let her mouth fully drop open. She let out a laugh and then jumped into James' outstretched arms. The two twirled around the kitchen, laughing like the children they used to be.

Lily, putting her feet on the ground, went to let go of James. But he would not remove his arms from around her waist. Instead, he tilted his head downward and touched his forehead to hers. His eyes smiled much more than his mouth ever could.

"We'll make an amazing team, won't we?"

Lily could only smile and nod. She couldn't help but feel attracted to James. He was so sweet and kind. And he seemed to be truly interested in her well being. He got along with her younger brother (who happened to idolize James). James was everything she could ever want in a boyfriend. Except for one thing: Remus. No matter how much Lily was attracted to James, Remus would always be in the background. The two were friends. Lily couldn't take that away from him. So, despite the fact that James was simply perfect in every single way, Lily felt herself moving away from him. She couldn't keep putting herself in these situations.

"Yes, we will." Lily, still smiling, pulled away from James and cocked her head to the side in shyness. A stillness overtook her. She was waiting for him to make the next move. Whatever he decided would be the way the two acted towards each other from now on. Lily had decided this as she watched him search her eyes.

James pulled her in again for another quick hug and then let her go. "Come on. Let's go teach your brother how to fly!"

Lily smiled, though not completely, and followed James out of the kitchen. To say that she had been somewhat let down by his actions would be an understatement. Her confusion over her feelings for James made his reaction to her that much more discerning. She could only hope that their relationship would be figured out before they went back to school.

* * *

_Dear Rylee,_

_Hi girlie girl! How is Chicago treating you? I hope you have found many Chicago boys who have entertained you the past few months. I can't believe school is only two weeks away!_

_So, I must tell you the good news before I burst with happiness… I've been made Head Girl! So, I'm sorry that I won't be living in the dorms with you this year. But, the Head Dorms are actually connected to the Gryffindor common room this year because the Head boy is also a Gryffindor. It's James. Can you believe it? James Potter got Head Boy! I have to say, I'm quite relieved. I thought it would have been Remus for sure. _

_I've been well this summer. I know you've been worried, as your countless letters have told me. But, I've taken this time to heal. I don't know what I'll do when I see him again… but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I haven't forgiven him for what he's done. Not by a long shot. He destroyed a part of me that I'll never give back. But, maybe there's a part of me that misses him. I do think that I loved him at some point. I know that I really liked him. It's hard to let someone that important to you go, especially in an instant. I miss him. I miss the way he, and we, used to be. But I think it's time to move on. I think I'm ready to find someone new. I think._

_Any how, Sirius wants me to tell you that he's "missed you, darling" and that he thinks you're completely wonderful and gorgeous. I think he likes you, and it might not be just for a shag. Who knew? James says hello as well. I think we should make a good team. James has been… great. He and George are already planning pranks together… some Head Boy, eh?_

_I can't wait to see you, love! Wait for me on the Hogwarts Express! I've written Eve and Emma as well. We're meeting in our compartment. I'll be late because of the Prefect meeting. But we simply must spend our last ride to Hogwarts together. Wait for me! My brother, father, and I are going to Diagon Ally this Friday. We've got a week before the Express leaves, but George is just SO excited! So, if you need to go to the Ally, let me know and we'll meet you there!_

_With love,_

_Lily_

Lily sealed the letter and brought it to her owl, Viola. The owl was a chocolate brown with green eyes similar to its owner. She tied the letter to the owl's leg. Viola gave a little hoot, and flew out the window. Lily watched it fly away until she heard a knock at the door. She whipped around to be greeted by Petunia. She held in an eye roll and looked at her sister expectantly.

"Yes?"

Petunia sneered at her younger sister before looking at her hands, clearly in frustration.

"Petunia what is it?" Lily asked, a bit more compassion in her voice.

"I… I don't want George to go to that school."

Lily couldn't help but snicker. "Dad has already given him permission, Petunia. We're going to get his things in a few days from Diagon Ally. Would you like to come with us?"

Petunia shook her head no. "I wouldn't be caught dead there."

"Fine. Then don't come. It's up to you. But George WILL be going to Hogwarts. And there's nothing you can really do about it."

Petunia sighed. "How can you just LEAVE us? You're gone for most of the year. Now you've taken George. Half of my family is GONE for most of the year."

Lily looked her sister in the eye. "You've been at university for the past few years. You've been gone TOO! George has grown up without either of us. And, now that I have the opportunity to be with him, I'm taking it. You're moving into a different stage of your life. You're getting married in a few days. I'm still a kid, and I want to have my brother with me. Besides, he REALLY wants to go. You wouldn't keep him from something he truly wanted, would you?"

Petunia blinked. "No, I suppose not."

Lily sighed once more, flicking her red ringlets behind her head. "I'm sorry that you feel I've left you. I never meant to. But… Hogwarts is my home now. I'm a part of their world. And George now is too."

Petunia, a new anger in her eyes, huffed and stormed out of the room. Lily plopped onto her bed. She and Petunia were simply two different people in two different worlds.

* * *

Rylee was lounging on a beach, staring out at Lake Michigan. Chicago was wonderful. It truly was one of her favorite cities. The architecture, the people, the FOOD was amazing. Not to mention the boys. The boys here were simply_ splendid_… they fell time after time for her 'cute British accent'. But no matter how many boys she talked to, or had ice cream with, or went clubbing with, Rylee wasn't satisfied. She sighed and dug her toes into the sand, watching a young couple walk by holding hands. She wanted _that_. She wanted a boy who wanted to hold her hand and walk on a beach. She wanted a boy that she could sit on a patio with, a glass of wine in her hand, and just talk to. A boy that _understood_ her. A boy that _wanted_ her. She wondered if she would find that at home. Chicago is great, but it isn't home.

Rylee grinned as she remembered Lily's last letter. She was glad that her best friend was beginning to heal from the end of the school year. She couldn't believe that something like that could happen to Lily Evans. Lily was such a strong person. Beautiful, but kind. And she was… she didn't want to think about it. If it could happen to Lily, it could happen to anyone. This is what she worried about. Were there more boys at Hogwarts that would rape their girlfriends? Poor Lily. Her poor best friend had been through so much. But, at least she was healing. And she was using James Potter to do it… she would have to ask her about that.

She had said that Sirius has a crush on her. Rylee grinned and tossed her chocolate brown ringlets, her aqua blue eyes shining brightly against her tanned skin. Sirius Black. Now, he is a character. So suave, so charming, so… irresistible. His charcoal black eyes and curly black hair suited him to a tee. She would love to run her fingers through… no. No, she wouldn't let herself think of him that way. Sirius Black may be all of those wonderful things, but he was also sometimes cold, cruel, and unforgiving. His moody nature did appeal to her though… could he handle her bubbly personality? Or would his darkness overshadow her light?

Rylee could only wonder as a boy came up to her. She pulled her sunglasses away from her eyes, and looked at her visitor in the face. The boy (or young man) was tall and muscular. His honey blonde hair was dripping wet, and his white teeth showed from underneath his smile. His tanned muscles rippled as he bent down to look at Rylee in the eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous. You thirsty?"

Rylee considered him for a second, tilting her head to the side similar to the way Lily does when she is shy.

"No thanks. Maybe later." She pulled the shades back over her eyes in a dismissal to him. He shrugged and walked away. No, she wasn't thirsty for him. But she might be for someone at home…

No. She wouldn't let herself think of him. She would think of Lily, and how she and the girls were planning on meeting up with her and her family in Diagon Ally.

**Second Author's Note:** So, there it is! Sorry about the references about Chicago... it's where I live, and I absolutely LOVE it here. I totally suggest that anyone in the area (or not) come and visit it one day. Chicago is AMAZING! You can meet Oprah! haha... And you have not lived until you have tried a Chicago style deep dish pizza! But don't expect to be able to button your pants after it.

Anyways, I don't mean to nag or sound mean or whatever. I just get discouraged when no one comments about my writing. I want to continue writing. I just need some encouragement because it's getting harder to write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Things have been super crazy in my life right now. But enough about that...

Thank you. For all of the reviews. I really do appreciate them. More than I can say. You guys have been great! Truly!

So this chapter... has a lot going on. Just... read. And I'm not giving any warnings. Just enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Sad, I know.

**Chapter 8**

"George! Get AWAY from the brooms! You need a cauldron. This way!"

George, excitement flooding through his veins and color in his cheeks, ran over to where Lily and their father were standing in front of the apothecary shop. He gave Lily a little push and ran past her through the door. Lily looked to her father and gave him a smile. Harold Evans shook his head and allowed Lily to walk through the door before him. George was already perusing some of the more… disgusting ingredients. Lily was looking over her own list and pointing out things to George. Harold viewed the scene with humor and happiness in his eyes. He knew that no matter what happened, his son and daughter would always be close. It was sad that Lily and Petunia had lost touch. But at least the relationship between his two younger children could be salvaged. He knew that George idolized his older sister. And Lily saw herself as a 'second mum' to George. She simply adored her younger brother, and Harold couldn't be happier with the two of them. Suddenly, there was a bit of squealing as three girls rushed past him and toward his daughter.

"Lily!!!" Rylee squealed as she threw herself into Lily, nearly knocking her over. Eve and Emma weren't far behind, and the four girls became a blob of giggles and hugs. George, who was watching the scene with amusement, rolled his eyes and went back to playing with the Chimpanzee tail he found on one of the shelves.

"How was your summer?" a tanned Eve asked Lily, brushing her platinum blonde hair out of her eyes. Lily looked from girl to girl, sensing the deeper question behind the simple one. She grinned.

"It's been wonderful. Really, everything's great! I've spent a lot of quality time with George, who by the way, is coming to Hogwarts with us! And I've found time to catch up on my reading…"

"You and your reading." Emma replied, her wavy raven hair swishing behind her as she shook her head. But all three girls could see how the summer had helped Lily regain herself. She looked healthy, not to mention in shape, and she seemed happy. Especially when she talked about George or even James. James was her savior; and she simply adored him.

"Where is James, anyways?" Rylee asked, looking around the store, hoping not to see James but Sirius. Lily narrowed her eyes in humor.

"Don't you mean Sirius?"

George turned around. "You like Sirius?" he asked Rylee. Her cheeks tinged red, and she shook her head.

"No. Not necessarily."

George grinned. "I'm gonna tell him! Sirius!!!! Rylee likes Sirius!! Rylee likes Sirius!!"

Rylee, who was only a few inches taller than George, grabbed him around the chest and held him to her, putting her hand over his mouth. "You will tell him nothing, little Evans. I will hunt you down if you do. That's a promise."

George grinned. "Yes, Rylee."

She let the boy go, and he scampered off to find his father, muttering something about stupid girls.

"So where is James?" Rylee asked, trying to get the three other girls' prying eyes away from her. Lily sighed. "He and Sirius are getting Quidditch supplies. We're meeting them at Florean's in an hour for ice cream.

"So, Lily, how was Petunia's wedding?" Emma asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"The entire affair was simply revolting. Where my sister got her taste, I'll never know. She chose olive green for her color. Olive green and brown. It reminded me of vomit, actually. I'm really glad she decided to not have me stand up. Anyhow, I took James as my date… no comments please… and we had a blast."

_:::Flashback:::_

"_James? Are you sure you don't mind coming with me to the wedding? I'll understand if you don't want to come."_

_James ran his fingers through his black tresses, messing them up slightly. He was currently lounging on Lily's bed, wearing a black suit with a charcoal tie. He lifted his head off of the pillow, stretching his arms. His eyes grinned with happiness, and he shook his head at the beautiful red head in exasperation. _

"_Lily, darling. I promised you that I would help you get through the madness. I know your sister DETESTS me. But it'll be fine. George and I-"_

"_You and George are not to play any pranks on her. Do you think I want her hating me more than she already does? And George? She hates that he's going to Hogwarts. Please don't provoke her."_

_He swung an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Cupping her cheek in his palm he whispered, "Don't worry. I promise I'll behave."_

_Lily closed her eyes and smiled against his hand. He knew exactly how to calm her down. She pulled away, smiling shyly at James and went to grab his hand. _

"_You look beautiful, by the way," he said as he twirled her around. She blushed and checked her dress. It was a strapless little black dress. She dressed it up with dangly earrings and a silver bracelet. Her ruby red ringlets cascaded down her back with a few tendrils framing her face. _

_She looked up at James and winked. "Thanks, slugger."_

_James was floored at this show of spunk. _

"_I figured I've got to wear mourning colors for my sister. That poor girl is marrying a whale. Think of her sex life… ugh!"_

_James shook his hair out of his eyes and his mouth dropped open. He had never heard her be so outgoing. He was impressed, and more than a little attracted to it. He offered her his arm. _

"_Shall we?"_

_The ceremony was an interesting affair. Petunia looked well enough in her cake-topper dress. But she chose the ugliest color olive green for her bridesmaid dresses. It seemed she was the type of bride who wanted her bridesmaids to look awful so that she would look more beautiful. During the ceremony, Vernon caught something in his throat and began hacking and coughing when it was his turn to actually say, "I do." When it came time for the groom to kiss the bride, he shoved his face in her direction, and Petunia had to weave up and down to catch his lips in a sloppy peck. They walked past Lily, James, and George sitting in the front row, attempting to hold in their laughter._

_At the reception, Vernon drank far too much wine and began throwing his new bride around the room during their first dance. James and Lily couldn't hold in their laughter at this and had to cover it with coughing. When it came time for the other guests to dance, Lily first danced the chicken dance with George, and then was asked to dance by James. As he pulled her to her feet, she glanced in his blue/hazel eyes and couldn't find the right words to describe the emotions within them. _

_He was an expert on the dance floor. He twirled her around and guided her flawlessly through a faster dance, and then put his hand on her waist and pulled her close during a slow one._

"_You having fun?" she asked looking into his eyes. He nodded._

"_Yes ma'am. I told you I would. You worry too much."_

_Lily grinned and gripped his hand a little tighter. "Even though I hate some of the things she's done for her wedding, I can't help but love it. Weddings are so special and lovely. And I love them. Don't you?"_

"_Oh yea. It makes me think about the things I'm going to want at my own wedding."_

"_Really? Like what?"_

_He smirked at her. "For one thing, whale man will not be allowed to drink wine there. And Sirius… he shall not be allowed to touch a sip of alcohol before giving his best man speech. Think of all the things he could say! Especially if he's intoxicated and throws his inhibitions to the wind!"_

_Lily giggled and wrapped her arm a little closer around his neck. He sniffed her skin and sighed at the smell of lavender and vanilla. _

"_What else?" she asked, breathless._

_James sobered from his humorous speech and a serious silence over took him. He paused before answering._

"_I see my bride. And she's the most beautiful woman on Earth," he whispered lowering his cheek to brush against hers. _

"_What does she look like?" she asked, unsure if she wanted the answer._

_James paused. "She's… stunning. I see her in a slimming dress, not a poufy one. I see her with her hair cascading down her back. I see her with my grandmother's engagement ring on her finger. I see her… overflowing with happiness. And so am I."_

_Lily pulled her cheek away from his to look him in the eye._

"_Do I know her?"_

_He gave her a cheeky grin and tapped his finger to her nose. "Maybe._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"He was that great of a date, mmm?" Emma asked, a smile in the corner of her eye. Lily blushed a scarlet red and looked away.

"Have any of you seen George?"

"Amazing change of subject, Lil."

"Oh shut it, will you?" Lily exclaimed rolling her eyes, and laughing. "Can we please just find my brother and father?"

"They're in the front of the store. Let's go. I need to get my books, anyhow" Rylee answered.

The group, including George and Harold Evans, made their way to the bookstore and then to Madame Malkin's for some new robes for both Lily and George. They found their way, finally, to Forean's Ice cream parlor where James and Sirius were joking about something with each other. They looked up as the girls and the Evans men came over to them.

"Hello ladies!" Sirius began, a smirk hidden in the left corner of his mouth. He rose to greet them, as James went to greet Harold and George Evans. He reached out to George first, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder, and a mess of the hair. He then turned to Mr. Evans and shook his hand. "Hello, sir. So glad you could make it. This ice cream place is the best."

Harold grinned. "I have heard that. I've actually never been here before. Maggie… Maggie took Lily here before her first year. I was away on business. So, this is quite an experience for me! And, James. Please call me Harold. Remember that chat we had this summer?"

James chanced a side glance at Lily and then back to her father. "Yes."

_:::Flashback:::_

"_So, James. I've seen the way you look at my little girl."_

_James' hand paused as he reached for the punch bowl. He looked into the eyes of Lily's father._

"_Sir?"_

"_Harold. My name is Harold. And don't question it. You can't deny it when you see the two of you dancing together."_

"_Sir-Harold, I…"_

"_Are you interested in her, James?"_

_James stopped stuttering and looked the older man in the eye. "I'm not going to lie. I am interested in her. But… Remus, her ex-boyfriend... He's one of my best friends. I just… I don't know if I can…"_

_Harold smiled at the young man standing in front of him. He put his hand on James' shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I understand the situation you're in. I was in the same one while I was in university. Maggie… Maggie had an ex-boyfriend who happened to be one of my friends. I met her through him, actually. That guilt you feel will eventually go away. Lily likes you. I can tell she does. She counts on you. She talks about you constantly. You two seem so happy together when you are together. The way she looks at you… it's… well it's hard for any father to see his daughter look at another man like that. _

_You've been a great role model for George. He's a pretty good judge of character, and he looks up to you. He likes you. And the pranks you two come up with are quite ingenious. All he talks about is becoming a Junior Marauder and hanging out with you at Hogwarts. I know you'll look after him. I know you'll look after both of them."_

_James smiled at Lily's father, compassion and warmth flooding his veins._

"_And when the time comes for you to marry my Lily, you'll have my blessing."_

_James laughed and shook his head. "I'm not quite at that point yet. I'm glad I'll have your blessing though. But I'll let you know when I get there."_

"_Get where?" a feminine voice asked from behind her father. Harold turned and kissed Lily on the forehead. He pushed her towards James. "Get to the dance floor! James wants another dance. Oblige him, please? Otherwise he'll be stuck with Aunt Betsy."_

_Lily laughed and reached her hand out to James. With one last look at her father, James let himself be led onto the dance floor by a girl he was scared to love._

_:::End of Flashback:::_

Lily smiled. "I'm glad you decided to come, dad. I know it's always been a sore spot with Petunia and all, but this is my world now. And it's partly yours too, especially since George is here as well. I can't tell you how excited I am that he's coming with me to Hogwarts this year. Promise you'll be alright at home without him this year?"

Harold Evans smiled and gripped his daughter's hand. "I'll be fine, sweets. I promise --- what was that?"

The group became silent, listening for the sounds that Harold was talking about.

It began with a single high pitched scream and a crash. At first, this was nothing to worry about as it could have been a prank or even someone getting robbed. But the screams grew louder, and more of them joined the fray. Suddenly, an explosion sounded the air. Lily grew pale and grabbed her father's hand, not in comfort but in fear. She turned her frightened eyes to James's. His own showed fear and uncertainty. They slid from Lily to her father and his obvious muggle attire. They quickly slid back to Lily. "I think I know who it is."

Another crash sounded down the ally, and more people began running away from the commotion. The group looked at each other.

"We need to get out of here!" James shouted over the commotion. "NOW!"

Sirius took Rylee and Eve by the arms. Emma grabbed hold of Eve's hand.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled. He quickly turned around. She looked to her younger brother, who was shaking in fear. "Take him with you. Get him out of here. I don't care where you take him; just make sure he's safe."

Sirius looked between Lily and her younger brother. He nodded and then let go of Eve's hand to grab George's. George looked to Lily, his eyes widened in fear, his limbs frozen. Lily pulled her brother into a hug and whispered, "Don't worry. Sirius will protect you. I'll be fine. I've got to save dad. Now go!"

George looked back to Sirius and reached for his hand. Sirius grabbed him and began pulling him away from his father and sister. Sirius gave Lily one last look of determination before he, George, and the girls made a mad dash down one of the side ally ways and out of their sight. Lily looked to James, who had pulled out his wand. Lily in turn, pulled out hers. Her father looked frightened as Lily went to put herself in front of him. Why did this situation seem so wrong? Shouldn't a father protect his daughter? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Lily grabbed her father by the elbow and began pulling him away from the ice cream parlor, James following closely behind. Men in black robes began billowing out behind them.

"Oh look, boys! I think we've got a muggle on our hands!"

Lily's eyes widened even more in fear as her pace quickened.

"Expelliarmus! Protego!" she shouted pointing her wand behind her. James was already belting out curses and spells one after another, trying to protect Lily's father. They were coming close to an exit, Lily sprinting at a run, when a spell caught her in the leg. She fell, pulling her father with her, as she realized that her leg was broken.

Harold Evans looked to his daughter, who was obviously in pain, and went to pick her up. But she wouldn't let him.

"No dad! Get out of here! Please save yourself! George needs you more than you need me! Go!"

But Harold Evans hesitated a moment too long. James was shielding him all he could while the men in black loomed ever closer.

"Oh little muggle!" one called out.

"Come here, little muggle! We're gonna get ya!"

Hexes began flying, and Lily shot a strong shield in front of her father, but it wasn't enough.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" one of them shouted.

It was like slow motion. James watched as the jet of green light made its way towards him. Harold looked between James and his daughter. He mouthed, "I love you" to her as he stepped in front of James.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The jet of green light hit Harold straight in the chest. His body, once so proud, once so tall, fell to the ground in front of James, who stared at him in shock. The hexing had stopped. James reached out to touch the man's face. Harold Evans had just saved his life. And for what? Why? For an unsure future. For a relationship that wasn't EVEN a relationship! James looked over to a horrified Lily. Lily crawled over to her dead father's face and a single tear fell from her eye to his cheek.

"I love you, daddy," she said as more tears came, splashing on her dead father's face like a light rain.

"How touching…" a snake like voice called out.

The two teenagers' heads snapped around. Standing about 20 feet away from them was… a man. Or was it a monster? It was both; a man who was THE monster. The Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort. He was standing there in all of his scary, terrifying glory. He turned his bright red eyes from James to Lily, and then back to James.

"A Potter? Ah… it's the youngest Potter. I've met your parents. Mum doing well?"

James spat in his direction. "You have no right to talk about my mother after what you did to her. Do what you want to me, but leave my family alone."

"What about the girl standing next to you? My, she's pretty. I think my Death Eaters could have some fun with her…" Voldemort sneered, his eyes turning to a petrified looking Lily. James moved over from behind Lily's deceased father, and stepped in front of Lily. She grabbed onto one of his arms from behind, and James could feel her accelerated breathing on his neck.

"Protecting Mudbloods, now? You Potters were always a dirty lot. And to think I was going to offer you a spot in my new regime… Oh well. I suppose you won't take it. And when someone refuses what I offer, they usually don't live to tell the tale. So say good bye kiddies. And get ready to feel the wrath of Lord Voldemort."

As he raised his wand to deal the deathly blow, James silently cast an expeliarmus charm and pulled Lily toward the exit. She shot a shield charm and began casting more hexes and spells as James lifted her from her feet (and broken leg) and threw her over his shoulder. Lord Voldemort made a move to come after them, but suddenly there were about 20 pops in the air, and 20 aurors formed a wall between the two teenagers and the Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort yelled in fury, swished his wand, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. His death eaters soon followed suit. The aurors turned to face Lily and James who were the only people left in the ally. They pointed their wands at them. Suddenly, a voice cried out from the silence, "James!? Lily???"

Jenny Potter ran out of the group of Aurors and closer to the pair. James set Lily on the ground and met Jenny's outstretched arms. He gripped his sister close to him, burying his face in her shoulder.

Jenny looked to Lily, who had begun crying again as she spotted her dead father on the ground. Jenny looked to the man, and then back to Lily.

"Lily? Who is that man?"

Lily shook her head unable to answer.

Jenny let go of James and gripped Lily by the shoulders.

"Lily. It's alright. I'm here. Now, who is that man?"

Lily broke down into sobs and leaned forward onto Jenny's shoulder. James came up behind her and hugged Lily from behind. Lily let go of Jenny, and turned into James's arms, now hysterical. James tried to comfort her, patting her back and squeezing her tight. Jenny, knowing that something was wrong, looked to James for answers.

James sighed, tears in his own eyes, and looked to his older sister. "Jenny. That… that is Lily's father."

Jenny gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth in shock. Suddenly, a large man came to stand behind her. His tall, broad frame made Jenny's slim one seem even smaller. He had dark skin, and honey brown eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Jenny?" he asked, question in his voice.

"Kingsley," she started. "These two… they can't go in for questioning."

"But," he started. Jenny silenced him with a look. "I said they can't go in for questioning. They need to go to my house. They need to go home. Tell the ministry they can come by later and ask them questions. But now, they need to go home. They need to go HOME!"

Kinsley took a step away from the fired up woman. "The minister won't like it. Moody won't like it…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE SODDING MINISTER THINKS!" she yelled. "Lily has just lost her father! She and MY little brother were just attacked! By You-Know-Who himself! They need some time! Even if it's for a few hours. Besides, Lily needs to get her leg fixed! I'll tell Moody that he can come by the house in a few hours and interview them. But Lily needs to be fixed up. And she needs to be reunited with her brother-"

"My brother!!!" a voice screeched. Kingsley and Jenny turned to the voice. Lily had pulled away from James and was frantically limping around the street. "Where is George?? WHERE IS MY BROTHER???? HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!!!"

"Lily!" James started grabbing Lily by the shoulders and staring into her frantic eyes. "Lily, I'm sure George is fine. Sirius has him. Let's go back to my house and look for them. Please? Let's go."

Lily paused in her panic attack and caught James's gaze. His eyes were urging and expectant. Her panic filled eyes eased a bit and she nodded. James looked to Jenny. She nodded and conjured a portkey out of a key in her pocket.

"Take this. I'll be home in a few hours, probably with Moody and maybe some other aurors." She looked over to Lily, who was once again sobbing into James' chest. "Just… help her."

James nodded, a serious and determined expression on his face. He kissed Lily's forehead and pulled away from her. "Come on Lil, take hold of the portkey."

She grabbed the key without looking at anyone and clenched her eyes closed. James gave one last meaningful look to his older sister before grabbing hold of the key. Jenny muttered an incantation, and they were gone.

Kingsley looked to Jenny, his amber colored eyes searching hers. "We have work to do. Can… can you handle it?"

Jenny paused. Her shoulders slouched over. "Just… have someone else take care of Lily's father. I just can't. I can't…"

* * *

"GEORGE!!!"

"SIRIUS!!!"

"GEORGE!!!"

"RYLEE!!!"

"GEORGE!!!"

Lily limped around the house, frantically searching for her younger brother. She was limping from room to room, James right behind her.

"They're not here!" she practically screamed. "Where are they James? WHERE ARE THEY???"

"Lily! Stop!" James tried to calm her down, but Lily was on a mission. She was determined to find her younger brother. She turned and faced him.

"James," she started. "He's all I have left. Petunia isn't really my sister. I NEED him. Where IS he?"

"Just calm down. They're probably in the crawl space. Mum always told us that if there were Death Eaters around, or if there was ever an attack, that our hiding place was in the basement, by the crawl space. Let's go."

Lily's went to run out of the room but fell on her broken leg. She screamed out in pain, falling to the floor. James hurried to her, concern lining his features. "Lil, aw, Lil… your leg. Come here." He picked her up easily off the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his neck, a sob escaping. "I can't lose him, James. I'm so scared."

"Shhh…" he tried to comfort her. "We'll find him. I know he's fine. Sirius will guard that boy with his life. He adores George. And you. And I know that he'd do anything for you, just like he would for me. He and the girls are fine."

"I hope so," she whispered, her face still buried in his throat. But her grip became tighter around his neck.

He carried her to the stairs for the basement, easily descending them. He passed the recreation room, as well as the laundry room before coming to the crawl space door.

The door was magically closed. "Alohomora," he whispered, his wand pointed at the lock. It popped open and James walked in, still carrying Lily.

"Hello?" he called. Silence was the response.

"It's James," he called again. A creak answered him.

"Padfoot, it's me, Prongs."

"James?" a voice called.

"Sirius! It's James and Lily!"

"Where's George???" Lily called.

"LILY!!!!" a voice answered. Lily let go of James's neck and stood on her own. George came running out of the darkness and flung herself into Lily's outstretched arms. The pair began sobbing together, falling to the floor in a heap of tears and emotions. Sirius came running, Rylee, Eve, and Emma on his heels. Nora came wheeling out behind them. Sirius reached James and pulled him in for a brotherly hug. Rylee, in tears, moved to Lily and wrapped her arms around her and George.

"James, what happened?"

James looked to his mother, the fear in her voice evident. "We were running from the Death Eaters; me, Lily and… her father. But, one of them sent a hex at Lily that broke her leg. She fell, and her dad stopped to help her. Then, one of the Death Eaters sent Avada Kedavra… at me."

Nora gasped, looking from James to Lily, who was sobbing on the floor with George in her arms. George looked up from Lily's throat to listen.

"But… where's my dad?" he asked. Lily's sobbing paused. He looked to Lily. "Lily, where's dad?"

"Um… George… I need to talk to you."

"Lily, WHERE'S DAD!"

Lily closed her eyes, tears spilling over. She looked to James, and he knelt down next to her wrapping his arms around her and George.

"George," he started. "We… we were running away when Lily fell. Your dad… he couldn't leave her. But, he was no match for the magical evil of the Death Eaters. They… they fired a killing curse at me. But… your dad…"

"George, dad stepped in front of James. He saved him. He saved me. He's a hero. But… he couldn't survive. He's gone."

All of the color drained from George's face. He looked from James's sympathetic and caring eyes into Lily's saddened ones. "What's going to happen to me?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes. "Where am I going to go? Who's going to take care of me? Am I going to have to go to an orphanage?"

" No, George! You'll be with me. I am going to take care of you. I will never let you go anywhere without me. We're all each other has. You and me," Lily said, pulling George close to her again. Their audience, tears running down all of their faces, all crowded around the pair of Evanses. Nora wheeled to the pair of them.

"Lily. You know that you and George are welcome here. I consider you another of my children. I… I don't feel right letting you and George stay in your house, even for a week, on your own. Please say that you two will stay here, with us."

It was really no question. Lily was far too scared to be alone. She nodded, George now crying into her chest. "Of course, Nora. Thank you for offering us a place to stay."

The mother nodded and gripped Lily's shoulder tight, her own tears falling in streams down her cheeks. She looked to her son. "James. Is it safe to go upstairs?"

James nodded. "All of the precautionary shields have gone up around the house. I wouldn't go outside, or anything, but we can get out of the basement.

Nora nodded. "Then let's give these two some space. Tea anyone?"

The group of teenagers nodded and followed Nora out of the basement. Lily paused in her tears to look down at her younger brother. He pulled away from her embrace and looked up at her.

"I can't believe he's really gone. Daddy… and Mum. Why do these bad things have to happen to us?"

Lily sighed and contemplated her answer. "Mum… well… that was an accident. She was taken from us. But Daddy… he died a hero. He put his life in front of mine and James's. He… was a selfless man. He should be honored and adored. The Death Eaters were going after us because they don't understand us. It's the same way Daddy didn't understand them, or much of our wizarding world. Ignorance is what killed him, George. Ignorance and hate."

George paused. "Daddy's a hero. But we're still alone."

Lily smiled a wet smile. "We're not alone. We have Nora and James. And Sirius… he saved you too because he loves you. We still have a family here, with the Potters. They love us; you and me. And you love them too."

* * *

"But why would he save me?" James whispered to his mother. Nora was searching James's face and body for cuts and bruises. She paused in her search and looked at her son's puzzled and guilt ridden expression.

"Because he knew you that you have a wonderful life ahead of you. He knew that your life needs living. He cared for you. He knows that you care for Lily. He… wanted to save you."

"But I feel so guilty. How am I going to look Lily in the face knowing that her father died to save me? Her father would still be alive if it weren't for me." James looked away from his mother's withering gaze and at his knotted hands. His hair fell into his eyes, hiding the tears that were threatening to break through.

Nora tilted James's chin up to look him dead in the eyes. "You cannot feel guilty James. This was his choice. He was doing what any parent would do. He protected his daughter, as well as his surrogate son. Do you think that Lily would feel any better if it was you who had been hit by the killing curse? She would be in this state, or possibly worse."

James nodded, not really agreeing. Lily's father was gone. Her mother was already gone. She and George were on their own.

"What are they going to do?" he asked himself, more than his mother. Nora heard him, however.

"They are going to stay here with us. Lily will probably get custody when she turns 18. And until that time, I will take both of them in as foster children. They will be taken care of. They are a part of this family now. So please, James. Stop worrying about this. Lily needs you now more than ever. Just be there for her. She's going to need someone to lean on, and she's already grasping for you."

James nodded and looked out the window, seeing (but not really seeing) the back yard. Lily needed him. She NEEDED him. George needed him. He NEEDED to be strong for them. Because if not for him, who else would they have?

* * *

**Second Author's Note:** So... a lot happened in this chapter. You get a bit of a sense of how Lily and James feel about each other... the confusion... but the romance at the same time. I just... gah. I love these characters. haha.

So please review! Let me know what you think!


	9. A Walk in the Moonlight: Author's Note

Alright.

So, I've been struggling with this story for quite a while now. Not because I don't know what to write, but because I am so busy with everything that has been going on in my life lately. I just recently got engaged, I moved into an apartment with my fiancee, I'm trying to plan a wedding... I'm looking for teaching jobs in a place where teaching jobs don't exist... Life has been very stressful. And writing this story always used to be an out for me. Somewhere I could go and write what I want to write. I've been writing this story for a lot longer than it's been posted. I figured it was time to finally get it out in the open and just see what people think of it. And for a while... it was ok. I got a few reviews... people seemed to like it alright... so I've kept going. But recently I've been contemplating whether or not I want to continue with this story. And it was WAY before those awful reviews I just received today. They just seemed to do it for me... you know?

Let me say this. I love my writing. I love writing about characters and how they interact with one another: how they grow, how they fall... And I loved this story. I just don't know if I love it enough.

I don't want to say this story is on hiatus or that I'm abandoning it. Because I'm not yet. I just want to know what everyone who actually reads this story thinks of it.

Those two people... who left those awful reviews... really put things into perspective. I can't believe that some people can be so hateful on this type of website. This entire website is about inspiring writers who come here to post things they have written, and to get feedback. Now, I don't (and I never did) expect to get only good reviews. Because that never happens. But I did expect some courtesy and respect when giving CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Key words there. What those two people sent me wasn't constructive criticism... it was jsut downright mean. I don't understand how those people can write those things on this website and not expect to hurt the author of those stories. To hear that my piece of writing, that I work hard on, is a piece of sh*t and that I need to take it down right away because it sucks... wasn't what I expected.

And let me get a few things straight on those horrible reviews.

1. Are James and Lily actually together yet in this story? NO they are not! Have they even kissed yet??? NOOOOOOOO!!! I don't see how you can yell at me for having their relationship be so easy when they AREN'T even in one yet! This was only chapter 8!

2. Are there cliches in this? There might be... I don't know. But have I put Sirius together yet with Rylee??? NOOOO I haven't! I wish you would stop guessing what's going to happen and telling me you think it's a horrible idea becuase guess what... I haven't put them together yet!

3. Do I talk about what Lily wears in every scene she's in? No I do not. Sometimes, I find it nice to get a realization of what the character is wearing. It's not like it's all I concentrate on. In fact, I think I've talked about her outfit MAYBE 4 or 5 times... come on now...

4. Have I cut Remus out of the story? No I haven't. I feel like those two reviewers seem to forget that this was only chapter 8. They hadn't even gotten back to school yet. Of course Remus comes back. And he plays a large role when he does. But Lily and Remus couldn't be near each other... don't you see why?

5. About the whole Lily being a tease thing... Obviously the person who wrote this has never been in a sexual encounter before where they didn't want to do it. I thought I made this clear in my author's notes... about how this was a serious issue. And it does happen... all the time. This is what people who don't believe in rape say when a girl (or guy, it happens to both) is raped. The law states that if at any point, that individual says NO and is ignored, it's considered rape. Lily is not a tease, and I didn't want for her to be seen that way. She's just a confused girl who THOUGHT she was in love with her boyfriend but turned out not to be. I find it extremely ignorant to call her a tease. As for Remus... I've already explained in one of my chapters why he did what he did. I said that he would never do it intentionally... that it was a side effect of his lycanthropy. So please, don't insult my intelligence. This is my fanfic, and I can write what I like in it.

6. Some little things: I call my future in-laws by their first names (Mary and Francis... hehehe) so it seemed normal and natural for me to write the parent's first names. Again, it's part of my writing style. Does Harry not know his own parents by their first names in J.K. Rowlings books? Does he not call Sirius and Remus by their first names? I don't see what the issue is.

Again, as for their relationship going to fast.... I actually thought perhaps it was going too SLOW.... I didn't want my readers to get bored with it... so there's a little flirting andstuff in there, but nothing RELATIONSHIP material yet... again... wait until they get back to Hogwarts...

7. George. Now here's a character that I want to explain. J.K. Rowling never stated that Lily did NOT have a brother in the books. So why couldn't she? I don't see why I had to stick to her characters exactly. George is... humor. He is youth, and hope, and fun. I felt the story needed that, so I put him in. Besides, Lily and George's relationship is so sweet... They're like me and my younger sister.

8. As for Lily's father getting killed. I know it may be cliche, but I felt he had to die. Lily has no extended family except for her sister in J.K's version. I didn't have both of her parents killed in an attack did I? NO.... actually, I had Maggie killed in Vietnam... which I have never seen before in a fanfic. So to say that that was a silly or stupid idea is just kind of mean.

One last thing on my little rant. When a person reviews on this website, I think it should be in a respectful, courteous manner. I don't understand why we feel we have to put each other down, or say that others' work is crap, when it's not. No matter what you think of someone's work... they worked hard on it. It means something to them, and as such, should mean something to you. If you don't like it... don't review. And if you feel you HAVE to review, be kind about it. You can say you don't like anything about their story without being rude or obnoxious. Just a thought.

Anyways, to those who actually read this story. I haven't decided if it's over. I really just want to know what you think. If you think I should continue... or if I'd be better off letting it go.

I really need some advice/opinions. But please... take what I wrote earlier into consideration. I don't need another whiney, rude review.

And I just want to say, that those who do review... mean the world to me. I really appreciate what you say and the fact that you read this story. Don't let this rant/ramble make you think I don't appreciate it, because I do. I just had to say my piece.

I'm a teacher... and I have never felt so disrespected. There's just a way to do it, you know?

Alright. I'll be continuing writing. But please, let me know what you think.

With love


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** So. I just want to say that I'm soooo thankful for all of you who reviewed. I really really really appreciate it! You know when something really great happens to you and you get the warm tinglies in your stomach??? That's how I've been feeling when I've read the reviews! It's just… really nice to know that people appreciate your work. I know that not everyone appreciates it, and honestly, I'm totally and completely alright with that. It's just reassuring to know that someone, even if it's only one, appreciates what I write and want more. So again, thanks.

I'm so excited about your reviews that I've decided to individually respond! You guys are great!

**Rose:** I'm so GLAD that you see how people can flirt for ages without actually being together. In high school, I feel like that's common place! Everyone flirts for ages! It feels nice that an English major thinks my writing is good. I guess I have at least a LITTLE talent…

**Marina:** Thank you for being honest with me. I know that my story isn't the best, but I look at writing fanfiction as practice for the future. I have aspirations of writing fiction in my lifetime… at some point… and I know I'm not the best. But this was my first shot. And it's not too bad. You know, I've never thought about the story being too American. I can see where you might get annoyed with the whole Chicago part and everything. I honestly couldn't help myself. Chi-town has been my home for my entire life… I've got such pride!! I know that in Vietnam the media from various countries was there, and that's how I got Lily's mom going there. Tried to connect the 'muggle' world to the 'wizard' world. Eh, just a thought. This story is kind of strange in that the first 5 or 6 chapters take place in the summer… where there's so much that a writer can do without the structure of Hogwarts. I have a timeline that I'm working with and now looking back, I probably should have started it earlier at Hogwarts, not the last night. So that there would be more introduction. But, again. Oops! Again, I appreciate the way you addressed things about my writing. It was constructive and classy. I hope you continue to read and hopefully see me grow as a writer!

**Kelsey Tuttell:** Thanks for the kind words! I'm glad you like the story… I'm hoping it can only get better!

**Nina145**: Oh, *tear*. Thanks for your review! I'm so sorry that someone bashed your work like they bashed mine. When I look back on it now, I may have been over-exaggerating, and gotten a little too upset about it. But I'm glad I wrote the author's note. And I'm soooooo glad you responded to it. Thank you for believing in my writing. I'm going to keep going with it. I hope that it can only get better!

**Live4books**: Thank you for loving my story! Yes, the teaching world really stinks right now. I can teach grades 6 through 12 in social studies. I'm also looking for a coaching job because I was on poms in high school. And ballet. And gymnastics. Lol. But again, thanks for reading and liking my story!

**Nanidanana**: I'm so GLAD you like George! He just… reminds me of my little sister. There are eight years between me and her, and she's SO much like George. Sweet, caring, SARCASTIC, and she loves to pull stunts. Haha. I absolutely LOVE your idea about George playing a prank on the Marauders! I may just have to put that in… And Lily and James… *sigh* I just… I really hope they aren't moving too fast. I went back and read the story, and I didn't THINK they were going too fast. It's just… when something dramatic happens to someone (Lily) and then someone else comes to the rescue (James) and makes them feel better, they AUTOMATICALLY cling to that person… I sort of know this from experience. I think that might be why I was so upset by the review. Don't want to get into details, but they way Lily clings to James, is the way I clung to my now finance. So, I'm glad you like it. *warm tingles*.

**Molly:** Thanks for being honest. I know I'm not one of those AMAZING authors yet… it's what I'm aiming for. Every author has to start somewhere, and they weren't great when they first did! I know there are a lot of relationships that need to be explained and considered. And death is a major part of the story. Sometimes it's hard to write about those situations and make it feel REAL you know? But I am trying. Thanks for the advice!

**Purple-Pebbles:** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like where the story is heading. Please continue reading!

**Coolbluesmile:** I'm glad you love George! He's one of my favorites I think. I'm trying to get a thicker skin when it comes to bad reviews. But I really appreciate the positive review! Thanks for sticking with the story!

**Live4dance:** I'm glad you like the story! When I went back and read the story, I thought maybe there were a few clichés. But I think you're right… how can there not be at least SOME? Besides, I feel like if there are any, they aren't super important to the plot. When it comes to Harry Potter fanfiction, there's only SO many ways you can spin things without being somewhat cliché. But again, thanks for the encouragement!

**xMissWeasley11x**: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you enjoy the plot. I didn't see many fanfics like this, so I thought it was ok to write about. You're soooo right about the amazing reviews I received. They really made me feel a lot better about everything. Yours did too! Thanks!

**Lyla Sheckler****:** Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading! Haha!

**Oups!:** I understand a bit of French… and I know you don't like the story. Thanks for reviewing, but if you don't enjoy it, then stop reading!

**Ben:** Your review made me giggle! Thanks for defending my author's note… to be honest, I was a little worried that it was too angsty, you know? But I did answer a lot of questions in it. I'm not sure yet if Sirius and Rylee will get together… we'll see! Again, thank you for reading! I appreciate it soooo much!

**Lee:** Well. You know, I'm almost glad you reviewed again. Your first one… it was really rude. And don't say 'sorry' because you're not. You don't like what I write? Fine. Don't like it. Don't read it! But stop coming on here and giving me these rude reviews. If you have something that you want to say (like this) then write me an email on here. And, if you're going to keep reviewing, at least READ the author's note. Because honestly, I answered several of your complains in it. Lily and James didn't really hang out much before she broke up with Remus. Lily was soooo concerned with her relationship with Remus that she wasn't all that close with his guy friends. Haven't you ever been in a relationship with someone and had to talk with their friends? I don't know about you, but I always kept my distance a bit with my fiance's friends at first. You don't want your significant other getting the wrong ideas (like that you're flirting with them) and that is why they didn't talk much. James uses sweet words. So? How many other stories have you read where James uses sweet words? I think in almost EVERY fanfic he uses them at some point. So don't call their relationship comical and ridiculous, because it's not. Seriously, Sirius and Rylee AREN'T together yet! Hello!!! How many times do I have to say it??? Don't say you didn't mean to bash my story. That's a downright lie. You said it was a piece of shit. That generally means you meant to bash it. Lily's parents had to die. Sorry. It's all a part of my story. In the actual series, Lily's parents HAD to have died. Otherwise, Harry would have went to live with them. So yes, they had to die. To be quite honest… I didn't want to go TOO into the rape scene. I didn't want it to be sooooo bad that it had to be taken off of the site. So even if it could have been better (which it could have, even I admit to that) I didn't want it to be so bad that it had to be taken off. Lily was 'crushed' for a majority of the summer. I didn't feel I had to write about every day of her summer… wallowing, sobbing… it would just be too depressing. By the way… she never returned to him. She hasn't even seen him yet! She couldn't see him! She was too upset! Hello??? The last thing I have to say to you is this: even if you hate this story, more than any other story you have ever read in your entire life, there is absolutely NO reason to bash the other reviews that I receive. Just because you don't appreciate my writing, and feel the need to put me down for it, doesn't mean that everyone else should hate it too. To say that every other review I have received is a lie and that they're wrong, is sooooo beyond rude. I honestly can't believe you could be so… discourteous. Sorry (not really), but I'm not thankful for your review. Because you obviously didn't do your research, you didn't read my author's note, and don't think that I can't accept criticism. I can. Just not downright bashing. By the way, pre-read your bashings. I don't need you to correct the wrong words you write… trust me. I get what you're attempting to say.

**Itz Gideon:** Thank you for the encouragement! I'm glad you like the story. Writing a story is hard work, but I enjoy it. Thank you for reading! Please continue!

**KaitlynM17:** Thanks for liking my story! You're right about people being jerks… obviously. Haha!

**Camille:** Were you correcting my English? Sorry if in my editing, I missed some things. Oops! But thanks for reviewing. I think the plot is somewhat different from others, and I think a lot of people like a certain type of plot. But don't worry; things will be going in a different direction now that the kids are going back to Hogwarts. But thanks for thinking I write well.

**BerryBlaze:** Oh my gosh… your review made me giggle A LOT! Chicago pizza is the best in the world (sorry New Yorkers…) But it's also the most fattening… oops! Haha.

Anyways, about the next chapter. This one takes place on the train going to Hogwarts. It's a bit of a filler, but not really. A lot of things happen in it… Lily and Remus' first encounter takes place… George meets some kids his age, and we see the Marauders at work! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter… Obviously I've decided to keep writing despite the bad reviews. I've decided to let those people be angry. It's not like they're going to be able to find me and beat me up. Oh well! Anyways, enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Sad, but true…

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Did you hear about what happened last Friday?"

"Do you mean at Diagon Ally?"

"Where else would she mean???"

"Yea. I heard that the Death Eaters almost got Lily Evans and James Potter."

"Isn't it sad! But the paper did say that the Death Eaters killed a muggle…"

"It was Evan's father."

"Oh my, that's awful!"

"I think she shouldn't have been bringing him around. What kind of mudblood brings her muggle father into the wizarding world NOW? She was asking for it."

"Lucius! You can't mean that!"

Lucius Malfoy sneered and looked at the younger Ravenclaw he had walked up behind. "I can say whatever I please, McCaw. And you know I'm right. What kind of idiot brings her defenseless father into a place where she KNEW Death Eaters could be?"

Calista McCaw's eyebrows rose in surprise and she inadvertently fell against a wall as the Hogwarts Express swayed as it chugged over a river. The students had all arrived an hour previous at Kings' Cross Station for the Hogwarts Express. This included James, Sirius, Lily, and George. Lily and George had been persistently subdued after their father's funeral. The only people they would speak to were each other. Apparently, they had gotten into quite the argument with Petunia at the ceremony, which had resulted in her unceremoniously throwing a drink in her sister's face, and attempting to take George home with her at the reception. Lily held her ground and kept the young boy with her. Petunia spat at her siblings, screeched something about them ruining her life and left in a wild rage, Vernon tailing close behind her. Lily had tried writing to apologize, but none of the letters were answered. It seemed as though Petunia had taken herself out of Lily and George's life, and Lily couldn't say that she blamed her. She felt incredibly guilty about taking away Petunia's entire family. Lily truly believed that if she had given the situation more thought, she would have realized that it was dangerous to bring her father into Diagon Ally. But she and George were so excited to show him their world, that she inadvertently by passed the 'danger' of Diagon Ally.

Calista McCaw rolled her eyes at Lucius. "That may be true. But that's no reason to say he should have died."

"Of course it is! The world becomes a much better place every time one of those stupid muggles dies-"

Suddenly a burst of light came tumbling down the hallway, hitting Lucius in the arm. He turned around in anger, holding his now squiggly and jelly hexed arm and faced his attacker. Instead, he faced a wand pointed at his face.

"Take it back, Malfoy."

"Try to make me, Black. What, is the mudblood your girlfriend now? She moves fast, doesn't she? First Lupin, then Potter… and now you. It's even worse because she's sloppy seconds, no thirds! Your taste truly astonishes me."

Sirius sneered at the blonde boy. "First off, Lily and I aren't together. And neither are she and James. Some people can be friends with the opposite sex without screwing them. Think about it. Plus, I wouldn't be saying anything about my tastes, Malfoy. I've seen the girls your mummy and daddy deem worthy of you. Matilda Mugshote? Good Lord, her nose does somewhat resemble a pig's… Olga Petiwater? Tell her to take a BATH already! And then there's my darling cousin… Narcissa Black. Would you _please_ tell her to stop acting as if there is dung under her nose, eh?"

Lucius, forgetting about his wand, lunged at Sirius. Sirius managed to move out of the way, but not completely as Lucius grabbed his black curly hair. And pulled. Hard.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU DAMN PRISSY GIT!!!"

Sirius managed to remove his hair from Lucius' grip as he punched him in his squiggly arm, thereby making Lucius lose control of it. It went wobbling all through the air, dragging Lucius with it. Sirius, his black eyes crinkled with mirth and laughter, snickered at the sight and went to grab his wand again when it was pulled away from him.

"Sirius, old chap. What ever did he do to you?"

Sirius' eyes gained even more laughter. "He's alive, isn't he?"

"I suppose that's true. But what did he really do?"

A little laughter left his eyes as Sirius spoke. "He was… talking about Lily. And her father."

The clear blue eyes darkened a bit, both at the mention of Lily's father's passing as well as Lucius making fun of it.

"Remus," Sirius started, seeing the anger bottle up within his friend. "Leave it. I think I've given him enough of a punishment for now. Want to come visit the boys with me?"

Remus looked from Lucius to Sirius, happiness coming into his face again. "Sure! Where are they?"

"In a compartment at the back of the train. Come on, I'll take you there."

The two left the blundering Slytherin to his own devices, secretly giving each other a slap on the back as they left.

"So, how was your summer, Moony?" Sirius asked, taking in Remus' blonde, blonde hair, tanned complexion, and cheery features.

"You know, it was OK. After a while… well. I started out just laying on the beach, wallowing…. It was... really difficult to be happy. I just felt… so awful. About everything. Everything with Lily… having to leave you guys for the summer… the side-effect of my lycanthropy. But at least I found out about it. I just couldn't believe that it happened to Lily. I wasn't prepared… I should have done more research… I… well, I loved her. I still do. I know she won't take me back. I can't ask that of her. So I moved on. There were… a few girls. And they made me… sort of happy. But by the end of the summer, I was having a good enough time. I think I would love to live on a beach someday. It's… calming, you know?"

Sirius smiled, glad that Remus seemed to come out of his funk. No matter how many letters the two of them shared over the summer, Sirius did not really KNOW how Remus was truly doing. In his letters, he sounded cheery enough. But now Sirius knew that Remus was recovering from his break up with Lily at least somewhat, and that perhaps he would move on without problems. Perhaps, anyways.

"How was life at the Potters?" Remus asked as the pair passed some giggling 4th years. Sirius winked at the shorter of the two, watching her blush at the attention and trip over her comrade's shoe.

"Life at the Potters was as splendid as always. Mummy P really adores me, you know? And Jenny and I had a secret affair, but don't tell James –"

Remus scoffed. "There's no way you and Jenny had a secret affair. First off, James would NOT allow it. Second off, Nora would NOT allow it. Third off, Jenny would NOT allow-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Well, in my mind we had an affair. And it was wonderful. Actually this summer was a bit dodgy when it came to my sex life. Very few women. Eh, but that's what Hogwarts is for, right?"

Remus laughed. "I suppose. So how's James… after everything?"

"I'm fine," a voice came up behind him. Remus and Sirius turned, watching a distraught James stride closer to them.

"Meeting not go well?" Sirius asked, his voice higher pitched than usual.

"No, needless to say it didn't."

"Why not?" Remus asked. "I assume you and the Head Girl will get along. By the way, who is it? I know we have our Prefect meeting in a bit, but I'd like to know who she is. They didn't say in the Hogwarts letter."

Sirius snuck a quick peek to James, before cocking his ear to one side and exclaimed, "Peter? Is that you? Hold on you little maggot, I'm on my way!" And he scampered off down the corridor. James rolled his eyes and looked to Remus.

"It's Lily."

Remus's expression softened and he cleared his throat. "Oh."

"We… well, we ran into Snape during the meeting. Said he couldn't _help_ but see who the head students were. Said he had an obligation to know. An obligation, my ass. He came in to shove a Daily Prophet article on Lily's father in her face before saying the poor muggle was better off dead. His words, not mine. She burst into tears and ran down the corridor. I'm guessing she's with the girls now. But it seriously took all I had to not go chasing after the wanker, after what he said to her."

Remus nodded, still quiet. James grasped his friend's shoulder. "You alright, mate?"

Remus nodded. "Yea, sorry. Just thinking."

"About Lily?"

Remus' gaze shifted from the door, where he saw Sirius tossing Bertie's Every Flavor Beans at Peter, who was trying to catch them in his mouth, to James.

"How is she?"

James smiled a grim smile. "She's… alright. She was getting back to her old self again before the incident with her father. Now she's not so great. But, I know she could use as many friends as she can right now. So just… be nice."

Remus scoffed, flicking his golden locks out of his eyes. "I was going to be nice! With everything that's happened I doubt she would even let me be her friend anyways."

"You just need to explain to her what you did to me in that letter. About it being part of your 'furry little problem'. I mean, it still happened. You can never take it back. But, I think that she'd understand. Maybe."

Remus looked to James, a renewed hope in his blue eyes. "You think?"

James gave Remus a reassuring pat on the back. "You never know."

* * *

"So I told him to back off and put his hands on some other girls' ass."

"Evelyn!" Emma giggled. "Surely he wasn't THAT piggish?"

"Oh trust me, he was," Eve sighed, her platinum blonde hair tied back in a long braid. The girls had been in their own compartment on the train, just chatting about their summers and about life in general.

"So what did you do about it?" Rylee asked as she moved from her cross legged position to the floor, stretching out.

Eve smiled. "I waited for him to find some other tart, and when he was dancing with her, I poured an entire pitcher of beer on the two of them!"

Emma laughed. "Why wasn't I there for that?"

Eve grinned a sly grin. "Because you were in the loo, making out with that German fellow. Emma blushed, but smiled.

"Ah, Sven. You know, I never thought I'd be attracted to Sven because with the blonde hair and blue eyes, he kind of resembled you, Eve."

"Ugh! What?" Eve screeched as she hit her twin with a pillow. The pair began laughing. Until a deep weighted sigh broke through it.

Lily Evans was leaning up against the window, her body curled around a pillow, her face looking out at the pretty landscapes flying by. Her red ringlets were pulled away from her face in a haphazard pony tail, and her eyes had the remnants of tears.

"Lil? You alright?"

Lily pulled her eyes away from the window to glance at the three girls. She gave a little sigh again before she spoke. "Yes, I'm fine I suppose."

"You're not letting what that wretch Snape said bother you, are you?"

"No, I knew the Slytherins would all be awful when school came around. It's nothing new."

"Then what are you worried about?" Emma asked, her raven black hair swinging into her eyes as she turned to face Lily. With an indignant huff, she pulled it away from her face, earning a grin from Lily.

"I'm just… worried. About Remus…"

Understanding lit the three girls' faces as the all unintentionally moved closer to her. Rylee sat up and leaned her head on Lily's knees.

"You know we will be there for you, right?"

Lily waved her hand in impatience. "Of course, of course I do. I don't know if I should be worried about keeping him away from me, or forgiving him."

"FORGIVING HIM?" Rylee asked, jumping in anger. Lily, surprised at her outburst, allowed her mouth to drop open.

"I haven't done it yet!" she said indignantly.

"YOU CAN'T FORGIVE HIM!" Rylee cried, gripping Lily's arms. "After what he did to you? It wasn't even that long ago! You CAN'T!"

"Ry, please settle down. Let me explain what I meant."

"No, you shouldn't even be thinking about it."

"RYLEE!"

Rylee paused as Lily stared her down. Her face had turned red, and there was a fire in her emerald eyes unseen by Rylee in a long time.

"Sit down."

The three girls complied. Lily stood and paced the floor, once, twice, three times, and then glanced at the girls.

"I never said I WAS going to forgive him. Just that I was thinking about it. We are going to have to be near each other all year. I mean… I'm Head Girl. He's a prefect… Do you know how awkward it's going to be for me if I'm in a room alone with him? I just… there's been so much drama. I could use some normalcy. It's not like I want to jump back into a relationship with him. I don't even really want to be friends with him any more either. I just don't want to fight any more. But I don't want him to keep coming up to me, bringing it up and trying to apologize. Because you know he's the kind of guy to do that. I can't take hearing about how sorry he is over, and over, and over again. I just want to forget it ever happened. That's all I meant," Lily finished, her gaze shifting to Rylee, who was sheepishly picking off her nail polish.

Eve reached for Lily's arm. "We understand what you're saying. We're all in the same house. We go to the same classes. We eat at the same table. We're herded EVERYWHERE together. So, if you want to forgive him, then do it. Just be careful."

Lily shook her head as she sat down next to Eve. "I don't know if I am. Or if I even can. It was just an idea. I guess I didn't mean FORGIVE. Maybe just a truce? I don't know…"

Emma nodded. "It's not going to be easy. But you've got time. You don't have to make a decision about Remus now. You don't have to forgive him NOW. You can wait until next week, next month, next year, or never. You don't ever have to forgive him. Just do what you feel is right."

Lily smiled. "Thanks girls. So please don't worry. I'm fine. There's just a lot on my plate right now. But I'll get through it."

Rylee nodded and squeezed Lily. "I'm just worried about you. That's all. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. I'd be worried about me too. But on that note, I need to leave you girls. The prefects meeting is starting in 10 minutes and I kind of need to be there. If George comes by, tell him where I'll be. I'm hoping he'll stay with some of the other first years… we'll see."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Lil. Don't worry."

"I'm not. He's a strong kid. He needs this time to make friends. He'll be fine."

With that she opened the door and walked out, leaving the three girls behind her.

* * *

George gripped the seat as the train swayed while gliding through a valley. He was in a compartment with three boys who apparently knew each other, but not him. As awkward as he felt, he knew that he at least had to _try_ to make friends. He couldn't follow Lily around like a little puppy forever. He was a big boy. It was time he started acting like it. Yes, his father was dead. And yes, it just happened. But maybe making friends and starting school would help him feel better. He had to try.

"So what did you say your name was, again?"

"George."

The brown haired, brown skinned boy stuck out his hand for George to shake.

"I'm Alex Smith. Pleasure to meet you. This here is Bert Grimson." He gestured to a red headed, freckled boy who waved at the mention. "And this is Gray Thomas." A black haired boy smiled at George."

"Do you all know each other already?" George asked, feeling a little shy.

Bert shook his head. "I didn't know these two. Met them on the platform. But they said that they already knew each other."

Gray smiled and punched Alex in the shoulder. "We've been neighbors for our entire lives. Best mates. Hopefully we'll get to be in the same house."

"Yea, hopefully we don't get into Slytherin!"

"So are you muggle born?" Alex asked George as he reached for a Pumpkin Pastry.

George nodded, a little hesitant. "Yes, is that a problem?"

Grey looked up, surprised. "Oh, no. My family has always been pro-muggle born. My mum is a muggle born."

Bert glanced at George and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm muggle-born too. I hope we'll be safe at Hogwarts."

George smiled. "Yes, I think we will be. My sister is the Head Girl."

Alex gasped. "So you're an EVANS?"

George narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

Alex's expression went from astonishment to sorrow. "I'm sorry about what happened last week."

George's eyes dropped to his hands, his shyness overtaking him. He wanted to make friends. But he didn't want people to be friends simply because they felt sorry for him. Luckily for him, eleven year old boys don't linger on sad subjects for long. Especially when they were on their way to Hogwarts for the first time.

"So, you're George Evans. Going to be in Gryffindor, hmm? I hope I am too. It really is the best house, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff," Grey stated. "Hopefully we'll all be in Gryffindor together."

George, thankful for the change of subject, nodded in Grey's direction. "Yea, that would be wicked. And we could play pranks on all of the other houses. Wait until I show you what James taught me this summer…"

* * *

"Alright. So, the schedules are going around for patrols. Try to choose someone you like, eh? I don't want to deal with switching every two weeks." James stated, his gaze passing over the other students. A few stood out to him. Remus was sitting in a corner of the compartment, attempting to hide behind his friend Marlene McKinnon. He wouldn't look at Lily, worried that she'd get flustered and burst into tears. He kept glancing at James, though. As well as the little distance that was between him and Lily.

"And try to remember that you've been chosen as prefects for Hogwarts," Lily started, conscious to Remus' avoiding her. She pointedly refused to look at him. "That means that if you're caught abusing your power," her eyes lingered on Lucius, "you'll face the consequences. I'm not playing games. With the way the world is right now, the last thing Hogwarts needs is power hungry prefects who take points away because they feel like it."

Lucius sneered at the comment. James' eyes narrowed and he subconsciously inched closer to Lily. "Lily's right. Abuse of your power is unacceptable. If I find anyone abusing their position you'll go straight to Dumbledore. No questions asked."

The group of prefects shifted their feet and eyed each other warily.

"On a positive note, however, we're really looking forward to working with all of you this year. James and I are completely open to suggestions, so if you think of anything that might make Hogwarts a better place, let us know. We didn't mean to be cruel, but harsh times call for harsh measures. We just want the students to be safe this year. It's important. Now, do any of you have any questions?"

A blonde 5th year raised her hand tentatively. Lily inclined her head to her. "When we fill out the incident report sheets, do we actually make the detentions for the parties involved?"

Lily shook her head. "No. You don't make the detentions. The Heads of Houses do that. So just give us the sheets and we'll see that they get to your Heads. Anyone else?"

A pudgy Hufflepuff 6th year raised her hand as well. James pointed to her. "Yea, I was wondering if we have to go on rounds with people from other houses. Because I rather like the prefects from Hufflepuff."

James, attempting to look patient, gave the girl a smile. "Then simply choose a partner from your own house. There is no requirement that says you have to do rounds with students from other houses. Any last questions?"

Lucius stood up. "Yes, I have one. Head Girl, did you bring your father into Diagon Ally hoping that he would be killed? Because it was a rather stupid thing to do. And in all honestly, I think he rather deserv---"

"That is enough!" James shouted, jumping out of his seat and clenching his fists. Remus and several other prefects friendly to the Gryffindors stood as well. "Malfoy, that is enough. How dare you say such hurtful things to our Head Girl?"

Lily quietly stood and walked in front of Lucius. She held her hand out to stop James and the others from saying anything else. Her posture was poker straight, her head held high. She narrowed her fiery emerald eyes at the blonde boy sitting in front of her, smirking at her, challenging her. She pulled a red ringlet behind her ear, and gave Lucius a sarcastic smile.

"You can take 50 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. As for your question, no. I did not bring my father in Diagon Ally hoping he would be killed. I brought him there because he was my father, and I loved him. And I find it rather interesting that you would make a comment to me at all, Mr. Malfoy, considering your uncle Bilius was arrested for being one of the Death Eaters who attacked us. I heard that your father was so angry, he threatened the minister. The MINISTER! I guess it's a good thing you've got money, eh? That donation was quite substantial, I heard. Must be hard, knowing that your uncle is rotting in Azkaban right now while my father is up in Heaven. I have to say, I feel a little bit better about it. Now get out."

Lucius, shock written on his face, stood shakily and walked past the other boys who had stood in Lily's defense. He quietly opened the door, walked through it, then slammed it, huffing off in the other direction.

All eyes turned to Lily as she shakily straightened the Head Badge on her robes and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes, and smiled; the picture of strength.

"Alright. That was… right. That's over. Ok."

James moved closer to Lily, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze. She took another deep breath and smiled again. "So, good meeting everyone. All of you should be proud of yourselves for making prefect. You all deserve it. So please, if there's anything you need to say or suggest don't be afraid to! And good luck this year everyone!"

Lily looked to James to see if he had a closing remark, but he just smiled and nodded. "We'll see you all at Hogwarts! Remember, we help guide the first years to the boats, as well as the other students to the carriages. Just make sure there aren't any fights, please. Thanks!"

The group of prefects smiled at the two leaders and slowly shuffled out the door. Remus gave James a confused look as he stepped out of the door with another Gryffindor prefect Marlene. He glanced quickly at Lily, who would not meet his gaze. Crestfallen, but not really surprised, he dropped his head and continued walking down the corridor. Lily took a seat as the last of them left. James closed the door and sat across from her.

"Well, that went pretty well didn't it?"

"Yes," Lily responded, giving an exasperated snort. "All but Malfoy. I suppose I should have expected it, really. But still… that did sting a little. Do you really think people are going to think that about me? That I would take my father into Diagon Ally hoping for him to be killed?"

James shook his head and inched closer. "No. Any wanker who actually believes that load of crap isn't worth your time. Malfoy was just trying to get a rise out of you. And I have to say, darling, that you completely got the best of him. I think I'm a bit proud."

She smiled a crinkled smile. "Thanks, James. I just… I'm glad you're such a great friend."

James grinned back at her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Yes, I think we do. I think it's going to be a good year. So long as Mr. Malfoy keeps at least 20 meters between us at all times."

James snickered and squeezed her tighter. "I'll make sure of it."

Lily sighed in exhaustion. "I'm not used to these train rides being exhausting."

"You're also not used to dodging several different people, fighting with others, and leading the prefects in a meeting. We've still got a few hours before we get to Hogwarts."

Lily leaned her head on James's shoulder, taking in his scent, and relishing in the comfort it gave her. "Yes, I think I might go find the girls."

James nodded, looking only slightly disappointed. "Good. The boys and I have some planning to do."

Lily allowed herself a small smile. "Pranks? Of course. Just promise-"

"That we won't do anything too horrible. I know, I know."

Lily smiled and nudged James playfully. "Good. I'm glad you know."

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a minute before it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Lily quickly pulled away from James and turned towards the door. She pulled it open and was surprised to see Remus standing there.

"Lily, um… hi…"

Lily simply stared at him. In silence.

"Look, Lily. Can we talk for a second?" he asked, brushing his blonde hair out of his clear blue eyes. He looked extremely nervous. Lily could sense the unease, and stepped away from him, not necessarily in fear, but in her own nervousness. James stood up and turned around.

Remus, surprised at James's presence, jumped. "Oh, James. You're here. Um… right."

James looked to Lily, gauging her mood. She made the slightest of head shakes, and he nodded in response. He moved to cover the space in between Remus and Lily, slightly blocking her from view. She had retreated to her bag, hastily shuffling papers into it.

James smiled at Remus. "Yea, sorry. Lily and I were just finishing up Head business. So you want to go to the back of the train with me? I'm sure Sirius is going mad with just Peter around. Besides, we've got to plan our prank for the beginning of the year!"

Not responding right away, Remus looked past James and towards Lily. Seeing her completely ignore him in silence, Remus' gaze shifted back to James. Frowning in defeat, he nodded to James.

"Yes, let's go. Lily… I'll… see you later."

Silence.

Remus shook his head in disappointment once more, and turned to leave. James chanced one more glance at Lily before walking towards the door. Still silent, Lily gave him a small smile, mouthed 'thank you' and turned back to her papers.

As the door closed, Lily let out the breath she was holding. Seeing Remus… brought everything back. Her old feelings for him… her new feelings for him… love and hatred all in one. She didn't know how to feel before, just thinking about him. Now, she was even MORE confused, seeing him in the flesh. She felt sorry for the awkwardness that he felt. She felt sorry for the awkwardness SHE felt. The sight of him made her skin crawl… memories of '_that night'_ came flooding back, and she closed her eyes, keeping the tears within them. While she said she was contemplating forgiving him earlier, she now knew that she was no where NEAR where she needed to be emotionally to even consider it. In one moment, he made her want to cry, as well as punch him in the face. She would simply have to avoid him. For as long as it took. She just didn't know how easy (or difficult) that would be.

* * *

**Second Author's Note:** So... there it is. The first chapter since my somewhat hiatus. Next chapter is obviously the beginning of Hogwarts! Please please please review and let me know what you think!

Also, I was wondering if anyone had some ideas of the Marauders' first prank. I'm having some trouble coming up with something, and I was hoping that maybe my readers could help!?!

What kind of prank would you like? A really funny one? A kind of mean one? One that targets someone specificially, or one that affects the entire student body? Let me know if you have any ideas... I could use the help!

Thank you AGAIN to my readers! I appreciate the support. I hope I can live up to your expectations and keep you interested... let me know what you think!


End file.
